The Slayer's Son
by Red1969
Summary: Seth always knew he was the son of a Slayer, but never did he dream that he too was destined to battle the evils that roamed the earth seeking to destroy mankind. Story is set in the middle ages. Contains the slaying of beasts and occasional parental discipline and spanking. DO NOT READ this story if these things offend you. Others, I hope you enjoy the story of Seth.
1. Chapter 1

Seth could hardly wait for the day of the summer solstice. Not only was it a day of great celebration, it was also his birthday. When he was very young, his Auntie always told him the celebration was strictly for him because he was so special. Of course, he knew this not to be the truth now that he was older, but he still liked the idea of it being his day. Some of the townsfolk who knew him did also and shouted out good will to him as he passed them by. He was on the way to the market to get some of his favorite candied fruit and nuts with the coin his Auntie had gifted him - after which he planned to join the festivities. He thought maybe he would even stop by grumpy old Henry Gregory's produce stand and see if he could swipe an apple or two - if the opportunity presented itself that is, which it often did. His Auntie would have his hide if she knew what he was doing, but it was a game to him. Done out of pure curiosity to see how many times he could do it under the old goat's nose without being caught, which happened to be always. His hands were so fast these days, he could stand right in front of the man and swipe an apple without being seen. Gregory had his suspicions of course, as Seth was known for being mischievous. The problem was he just didn't know what was happening, which was the fun of it. This was always the way with Seth. He was not like any child his age. Not in intelligence or intellect, and certainly not in ability to move as he did. Maybe it was the Slayer's blood.

His Father was a Slayer after all, which was a half human, half god like being with extraordinary abilities that afforded him the capability to defend mankind against the evils that plagued the earth – vampires, demons, werewolves, ghouls, goblins, and whatever else. They came into existence centuries ago according to legend, to which there were only a handful back then before growing to the small army that they were now. The strongest among them was called Batair – the fiercest, most powerful slayer who ever lived. He was the original leader of their kind as was any descendent from him from that point on. Apparently his father was from this line, a prince of sort, and very highly ranked among them. Of course Seth he did not know this first hand, he only knew the stories his Auntie told him. Truth was he knew very little about his Father. Not where he came from or where he was. He didn't even know what he looked like aside from his Auntie's account that he resembled him very much, but this meant nothing. He still wouldn't have known him if he fell on him, which is why he paid extra close attention to any and all Slayers who periodically came into town.

They traveled in groups mostly. Each time they came, one of them would venture away from the others and make his way to his Aunties house, and each time Seth would wonder 'could that be him?' but they only ever turned out to be messengers, sent to hand over a sack of coin. 'From your Father' Auntie would tell him, but he did not want a sack of coin. What he wanted was his Father whom he began to wonder if even lived anymore – to which if true, he would not have been able to shed even one single tear because how can one mourn a stranger. Of course, Auntie said this was very unlikely and even if it were, someone surely would have notified them - if only in secret. In any case, these were the facts of his life and he had no other choice than to accept them. Facts, few than a handful of people knew of. Especially the part regarding his sudden burst of abilities that only just recently started to present themselves. To this, she only told one other, a Slayer to whom she passed a message to a few months ago and asked that he carry it back to his commander. Seth had asked her what it said but all she would tell him was that it was a request for guidance. He was just not sure what kind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorian was filled with mixed emotions when they finally arrived in Clear wood. He, Dain and Garret had been riding for days only to arrive on what looked to be the day of the summer solstice, or as many called it, midsummer – which was said to be a day of light, magic and enchantment. Not that he cared for such things. This day (which he had not known was this day prior to his arrival) held a different meaning for him for it was also the day of his son's birth. Not that he was present to see the miracle for himself all those years ago. The truth of the matter was he didn't even know of the child's existence till he was well over a year old. He was quite shocked when he found out. Shocked and a little scared, for it was always in his plan to avoid having children before he was well into his nineties, but as it would turn out, fate had a different plan for him.

His home was in the Caelan Mountain's but his occupation took him and the majority of his kind all over the world to faraway lands in search of the many creatures they were destined to destroy. It was a Slayers duty after all, which he didn't mind so much as he was not suited for much else. He was good at it too. Maybe even the best of them and the most dedicated as was expected of the heir and high commander, regardless of his young age. His Father was especially proud of him as he too was high commander before ascending the throne from which he now ruled. Dorian would too one day as he was the next in line, but for now he preferred the excitement of the road, though it was a bit lonely at times, and men did have their needs. Not that Slayer's were like ordinary men, there weren't by far, but close enough he supposed, which is precisely the reason they were forbidden to get too close to normal folk of the female persuasion. A rule he honored above all else, but that was before he met Juliana.

Juliana was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. She had hair the color of spun gold and kind, warm eyes the color of roasted chestnuts. Dain and Garret were quick to tell him it was a bad idea, and they were right of course, but may God help him, he just could not help himself. He followed her for days as she walked the village, trying very hard to be inconspicuous. Apparently, she was some sort of healer who went about nursing the sick with herbs from the basket she always carried on her arm. He learned her name by the constant greetings that were called out to her, even from the children whom she was especially kind. One day he spotted her in the market and decided to get a little closer than he should have.

"I don't think it's your color." She had said when she saw him standing behind a post pretending to be interested in a blue dress. Of course, he tried to act nonchalant, but it was no use. He was caught and they both knew it. "I see you watching me day after day." She said surprising him with this little fact. He thought he was more careful than that. "I don't mind of course." She added which surprised him again. "…but if you're going to follow me around like this all day, the least you could do is tell me your name."

"I'm D…D…D." He stuttered, barely able to contain his heart in his chest. He cleared his throat. "I'm Dorian."

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance, D- D-Dorian." She said with a cunning grin. "I'm Juliana."

That was it. That was all it took for him to fall in love with her, and she him during his short stay in that town. They spent every moment they could together in the days before he had to set off again, and on the last day, they made love under a waterfall in the forest where he swore he would return for her one day. Two years later he managed to keep that promise, only instead of meeting her he was met with the tragic news of her death, a horrific blow in itself, but more so when he learned that it occurred shortly after childbirth to which she bore a Son - his Son. On her death bed, she asked her sister Isabella to care for the child till the return of his Father to whom she was to give full custody. Only when Isabella tried to keep her promise, Dorian regretfully refused. Not out of callousness, or detachment, but out of the desire to spare the child a life of torment, especially from his own kind who would see him as no more than a useless half bred abomination who would never measure up. So, he handed over all the coin he had (which was quite a lot) and begged that she continue to care for him and give him a better life than that of which he could afford him. He told himself he would go back when he could, but with his high command this proved to be utterly impossible over the years. He did manage to send back a steady flow of support though, which was usually a bag of coin he entrusted one of his ranks to deliver discretely. This was done for years without anyone the wiser, but then a few months ago, his entrusted soldier brought back a message that sent Dorian running as fast as he could. All it said was _"_ _I think he is one of you."_

"Well at least we arrived on a festive day." Dain said with a chuckle.

It was that, Dorian could see. The entire village was joyful and decorated with flower garlands and greenery. Everywhere they looked something was happening. Maidens dancing around maypoles; men dressed as jesters walking on stilts; knights jousting; people singing and toasting each other with horns of mead. One man gave them a respectful nod, but as did most who crossed their path, gave them a wide berth.

Dorian was probably the fiercest of them. Not because he was cruel or malevolent. He was neither of those things though he probably could be at times, he supposed. He was very cool, very level-headed and very intelligent. He was always thinking at least three steps ahead of everyone else – especially in battle. As a high prince he received exceptional martial training and spent a great deal of his youth learning how to ride horses, fight with swords, hand to hand combat, tactics and strategy, all to which his was exceptional. Once he became old enough, his Father turned him over to the instructors completely for fear that spending too much time at home around his Mother would make him soft. So, he spent most of his time with the other lads his age and the Slayers learning a preparing to be what was expected of him.

Garret was the youngest of the trio, and the one with the most brawn. He had the height as well he liked to remind them but only by an inch or two. He was quiet for the most part, only speaking when he had something pertinent to say, which was not very often. For this they ragged on him constantly, but it was just how he was on the surface. Deep down of course he was rough, rugged, harsh, menacing, rigid, unpleasant, unyielding, unapologetic, and sometimes just as downright offensive as the rest of them and through it all a great warrior and a great force to be reckoned with. He was so powerful, he could actually rip a creatures head off with his bare hands if he chose too - and sometimes did if they annoyed him enough. Dorian took him under his wing many years back when he was nothing more than a wee mite of a lad, and Garret had served loyally at his side every day since.

Dain had also served loyally at his side, but Dain…well let's just face it … Dain was Dain - handsome, clever, witty, and always getting into trouble. Dorian had known him since they were children and had always thought of him more as a Brother than a friend – though some days he knew not why. He was the jovial one of the group and never really serious about anything or anyone. He had a good head on his shoulders in battle, but out of it, his skills were countered by his constant running mouth and bad decision making - more so if the situation involved maiden or mead, the prior of which was eying him from across the road.

"I've not had a pint in a while – or a bath." Dain said giving the lass eying him a wink. "What about you Garret?"

"I'm in for a pint. You can keep your bath."

"Hmm…..maybe she will join me then."

"Yes, well try to behave yourselves whatever you do." Dorian snapped, overhearing them on his way back from arranging a few stalls for their horses. "And that goes double for you Dain. I've not the coin to clean up any of your mess."

"My mess? You've room to talk."

Dorian looked at him like he had gone mad. "What have I ever done except act professional and dignified?"

"You mean aside from fathering a half-breed child in secret?"

Dorian rolled his eyes. "You know Dain, after sixty years one would think you would have learned how NOT to provoke me."

"Yes, one would think." Dain laughed, unaffected by his friend's annoyance, then walked off toward the Lass.

Dorian let out a sigh which was heard by Garret who approached him. "Don't mind him. He's just, you know….him."

"Yes, God help me, I know."

"What about you then? Are you up for a pint or are you going straight to see the boy?"

"Straight to see the boy, assuming I can keep my courage, but first I want to get something for him from the market as it would turn out today it is his birthday."

"Today?"

"Yes, the day of the summer solstice and blast the shit Father that I am, I bloody forgot."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself. You've not been present enough in his life to be a shit Father." Garret blurted out, cutting Dorian like a knife. Hearing how badly the words came out of his own mouth, he tried to back step. "I did not mean that as it sounded. What I meant to say was….."

"It's alright. I know." Dorian said. And he did know. He was not there but a day or two in the boy's whole entire life. What effect could he have on the boy one way or another? He was never present – and herein laid the core of the issue - and his guilt. "Go have your fun." He said finally then started off in the direction of the market. "I'll catch up with you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth was eating his cone of candied nuts when he spotted the trio of Slayers ride into town. As soon as he realized what they were he began following them as he always did whenever he saw their kind. They ended at the stables, where Seth scurried in and hid behind a post so he could get a better look at them. They were huge, all three of them and as usual very intimidating, but also very interesting and exotic and mysterious, especially with all their many weapons and exquisite armor. Excited as he always was to see any slayer come into town, he was especially interested in these three – the one with the fancy dragon crest on the back of his cloak especially as Seth had never seen it before. It was a most impressive symbol that made its wearer look very regal and important which Seth found very intriguing. Physically the Slayer was tall with a broad muscular frame, and thick powerful legs. He had sandy colored hair that was long on top and bound with a cord, yet shaved on the sides and around the back. He has a beard as well which was a reddish blonde color and very neatly trimmed beneath high cheek bones and eyes the color of the rarest bluest ice. Seth watched him as he got off his horse and immediately approached the stable master who moments into the conversation began nodding his head in agreement to whatever terms were being told to him. When it was done, the slayer handed over a few coins from a sack then quickly rejoined his comrades but only momentarily before going his separate way.

"Hmm…and just where do you think you're going?" Seth spoke out loud as he slipped from behind the post and followed him through the crowded streets. As he went, Seth saw how the townspeople reacted to him. Every single person either bowed respectfully or simply stepped quickly out of the way for this Slayer had an Aura about him that absolutely demanded attention and respect. The fact that he was dressed completely in black from head to toe and very heavily armed only heightened the trepidation, but nothing was more startling than those piercing eyes.

It wasn't long before Seth realized the Slayer was headed toward the market where he walked along the many stands of goods being sold, moving from one to another as if looking for something specific. Finally he stopped in front of a vendor who was selling weapons, which made sense Seth supposed. Curious as to what he was looking for, Seth went around the opposite side of the stand a peeked around the corner in time to see him lift a small sword from the table.

"Made of the finest metal, I assure you my lord." The vendor said as he rushed over only to see the Slayer put it down to pick up another. He put that one down as well and looked over a few more.

"Haven't you got anything…..better?" He said after seeing them all. "I am looking for something special. A gift."

The vendor looked from side to side suddenly causing Seth to shrink back. "Do you have the coin?" He asked. Seconds later Seth heard jingling. "Ah, well in that case, follow me over here my good sir as I do happen to have something very unique indeed." He said slipping around the table. Hearing him coming, Seth quickly shifted his position to move in a little closer. "It's an heirloom of the crown that was traded me from a man up north."

Having never seen an heirloom before Seth took a careful look and saw the slayer holding a dagger up in the light and turning it over in his hands. "How much?" He asked finally.

"Well as you can see this dagger is of the highest quality and craftsmanship. Why I've not seen another like it in all my days. See the jewels in the handle? Those are sapphires, they are. Why I'm not sure if I feel comfortable with it in your hands for the looking much less to speak its value out loud for fear someone may hear and rob me of it?"

"Bloody hell, how much?" The Slayer asked again, only this time with less patients.

"Ten gold pieces." The man said quickly.

"I'll give you six." The Slayer spoke flatly and without looking up from the dagger.

"Bah." The man said with a wave of his hand. "It's worth twice that."

"Perhaps, but for any price higher than six, I would be forced to investigate the truth behind how you say you acquired it to rule out the possibility that you are peddling any stolen property of the crown."

"Why I will have you know that I am an honorable business man. I would never…..." He began to rant, but then stopped when he saw the look he was getting and just stood there scratching his bearded chin. After a few moments of what looked like deep thought, he stuck out his hand in agreement. "Six gold pieces."

The Slayer shook the man's hand and the deal was struck.

"May I ask who such an expensive gift is for, my Lord?" The vendor asked as he was handed his coin.

"It's a gift for my Son, if you must know. Today is his Birthday."

Seth nearly fell forward when he heard this, but managed to catch himself on a small barrel of scabbards which he tipped over onto the cobbled ground, making quite the ruckus. A second later he was on his feet and running through the market with shouts of rage being hurled at his back by the vendor as he fled. Upon looking back over his shoulder his eyes met that of the slayer, and instantly he knew he was looking into the eyes of his Father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bloody hell, are you sure it was him?" Dain asked. "I mean there must be dozens of boys his age running about this town."

"No, it was him alright. I could feel it." Dorian told him. "I thought to call out to him, but he ran away so fast…..and I mean fast - faster than humanly possible which means Isabella may be right."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. It could be that he was just startled. People are capable of doing incredible things when they are startled." Garret said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"I know what I saw."

"Well then, let's not just stand here talking about it, let's go and see for ourselves for pity sake." Dane snapped as he pushed off the rail he was leaning against and started to walk. Not knowing which direction to go he ended up just spinning in a circle. "Which way to this infamous Auntie Isabella then?"

Dorian pointed then led the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth was shocked when he shoved open the front door of his Aunties cottage and saw the slayer from the market standing in the kitchen before him. The suddenness of his entry must have startled the Slayer too by the speed in which his hand went to the hilt of his sword. He relaxed of course when he realized who it was but that did not make Seth feel any better.

"Oh there you are." His Auntie said as she walked over to him smiling. "I'm glad your home as there is someone very special I would like you to meet." Hearing this, Seth wanted to step right back out the door, not out of fear - well maybe out of fear – but mostly out of shock and not being prepared for this most fantasized, most thought out, most rehearsed moment in his life where he would actually meet the fellow who was responsible for his existence…Yeah, no, running was better, he decided, but his Auntie grabbed onto him and ushered him forward before he could manage his escape. "This is Dorian Lothar…..he is your father."

"Hello Seth. It's a pleasure to see you again." Dorian spoke in his deep voice as he held his hand out in greeting.

Seth shook it reluctantly, noticing right off the firm grip and rough calluses on his hand before looking over the rest of him. He was taller up close and very muscular under all those many plates of armor Seth realized.

"Dorian?" Another man spoke suddenly from behind them which seemed to break the trance between them (as well as scare Seth half to death). Seth's eyes snapped in that direction and that's when he saw the two companions standing in the open doorway - one grinning, the other not. Then one grinning stepped inside and approached with hand extended causing Seth to finally let go of his Fathers to shake his. He was not as large as the other two - leaner and a bit shorter – but every bit as solid and intimidating, though not as stone faced. He had kind, soft brown eyes that all but danced when he spoke.

"I'm Dain." He said before jerking a thumb over his shoulder to the larger silent one still standing in the doorway. "That one over there is Garret. We are friends of your Father."

Seth just looked at him.

"Seth dear - nothing to say?" His Auntie asked getting a mystified look. Finally she helped him out. "Perhaps you could simply say hello."

"Hello." He repeated.

"It's been a long time since I saw you last." Dorian said as he looked him over as well. "You've grown quite a bit since then. More than I expected."

"What do you expect after eight years?" Auntie asked with a smile.

"Yes, it has been that long, regrettably, and I am sorry for that…." He said speaking to Seth now. "My responsibilities have taken me far away these past years, and nearly almost all of my time…you do know what it is that I do, don't you?"

Seth nodded his head, and Isabella confirmed it. "Oh he knows exactly what you do and what you are. He always has."

Things became quiet and awkward at that point with no one knowing what to say next. "Well." Isabella said in an attempt to break this. "I think this reunion calls for a celebration…..that is of course if you gentlemen would be kind enough to join Seth and me for Supper."

Dorian held up his hand. "We would not want to impose…" He started but was quickly outvoted by Dain who suddenly began talking over him.

"It would be our pleasure." He spoke quickly, silencing his friend. "Need any help?"

"Absolutely not. You are our guest. Please just make yourselves comfortable. Seth, go get two chickens from the hen house and when you're done that fetch a pail of water."

"Yes Auntie." Seth said happy for a reason to be out of there.

"Dain, Garret, go help him." Dorian ordered.

"Uh, Seriously?" Dain protested looking appalled.

"Yes! And chop some wood while you're at it. They're pretty low." Dorian said shifting his eyes toward the few logs lying next to the hearth.

"But isn't that what the boy is for?" He questioned, causing Dorian to stop and stare at him harshly.

"Fine!" Dain spat as he stormed out in a way that made him look more like a sulking child than a fully grown man.

Dorian ignored him and stepped closer to Isabella and spoke quietly. "Can we speak privately?" He asked.

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well he's definitely Dorian's son." Garret spoke dryly as he swung the ax down and chopped a log completely in half with one stroke. "He looks just like him - especially the eyes."

Dain's face twisted into something between bewilderment and perplexity as he sat in the shade, watching Garret work. "What are you on about of course he's his son. There was never a question about that."

"Maybe not in your mind, but it certainly was in mine, especially since he only lay with that woman once."

"It only takes once, you great big lug!" Dain informed him.

"Yes, but I still had my suspicions, but now….." He said as he chopped another log. "Now I'm convinced."

"Well the heavens will rest knowing this miracle has occurred." Dain said giving him a wicked grin. "How old did he say he was?"

"Twelve I think, why?"

"He's a bit small for a twelve year old in my opinion. You don't suppose it has begun do you?"

Another difference between Slayers and normal men was the way they aged. It usually didn't hit till around puberty (though it happened earlier for Dorian) but little by little slowed their aging process to a rate of about one year to a normal man's three. Dorian himself was Seventy five years old, though he looked to be only in his thirties.

"Bloody hell." Garret said as the weight of this sank in. "He really could be one of us."

Dain chuckled. "Sure looks that way."

"Well then, we better test him right quick as you know as well as I, a Slayer out in the world, untrained an undisciplined could be disastrous."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bit crowded at their small table, but the Slayers didn't seem to mind as they were too busy stuffing their faces.

"I suppose with all your traveling, you don't get many opportunities to have a home cooked meal." Isabella said.

"No. Though Garret is quite handy around the campfire." Dain said, speaking with his mouth full. "What was that thing you cooked up last night? Woodchuck dick?"

Forgetting himself, Dorian laughed out loud at Dain's humorous crudity - especially after seeing that Seth seemed to be entertained by it - then caught the distasteful look on Isabella's face and straightened up. "Dain, enough, remember where you are."

Dain looked around as if only then noticing the lady and child present then cleared his throat. "I beg pardon. I'm afraid I am not well accustomed to being in the presence of proper folk."

"It's quite alright." Isabella said then quickly changed the subject. "So, you three must see some remarkable places in your travels?" All three men grunted and groaned some inaudible response. "Dorian, any place in particular you care to speak of?"

"No." He said flatly.

Dain chuckled. "We don't get many opportunities to sight see with all that we must contend with."

"Like what?" Seth asked.

Dain shrugged nonchalantly. "Werewolves; Devils; Vampires; Trolls; Goblins; Witches; take your pick."

"And what do you do when you find these creatures?"

"Why we rip their nasty bloody heads off, that's what." He blurted out causing Isabella to gasp.

"Blast it Dain." Dorian reprimanded him yet again. "I said to remember where you are."

"What?"

Dorian shook his head. "Please forgive my vulgar friend. What he means to say is that we exterminate the creatures that we find. Do you know what that means…..I mean fully?"

"Yes." Seth said. "It means you kill them."

Dorian nodded his head slowly. "Yes, we do kill them, but we do something else as well and that is rid the world of that which would have rid of you and Auntie. Our kind, are the guardians over humanity and all that is good."

"Yes, but Why? I mean why your kind?" Seth asked not fully understanding this.

"It's just what we were made to be."

"Yes, but why?" Seth asked again, making Dorian struggle all the more to tell him.

"Oh for God's sake let me explain it to him." Dain interrupted abruptly as he leaned in closer. "Look it's not complicated. A slayer is a defender of the good who by destiny and design was created by God himself and gifted abilities like no other being on earth."

"What kind of abilities?"

"Strength, speed, stamina, impeccable hearing and eye sight, and anything else necessary to aid us in our battle against the dark forces who seek to destroy all that is decent from the earth. We are what we are by the very blood that flows through our veins. There is no stopping or denying it. It just is."

"Does that mean I'm a slayer too?"

"That we are not sure of as of yet. To know this for certain we would have to conduct an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Seth asked.

"Well, basically a testing of your blood."

"My blood!" Seth questioned nervously.

"Yes, but only a drop – that is if you are willing. Are you?"

"Sure." Seth said curious to know himself.

"Well alright then." Dain said with a warm smile as he reached for the side pouch attached to his belt and pulled out a small roll of leather and placed it on the table. "I'll need a drop from you two as well." He said to Isabella and Garret.

"ME!? Why me?" Garret asked looking startled by this suddenly.

"For comparison you stupid Git, now shut it! Dorian, get me something flat that can be burned." He said as he unrolled the leather to reveal a small wooden vile, and a long black needle. Dorian grabbed a piece of kindling from the wood pile next to the mantle and handed it to him. "Right then." Dain said after taking up the needle and reaching for Garret's hand first.

"Aw, why do I have to be first!?"

"Oh quit your moaning. It's just a little prick." Dain groaned as he took hold of the ring finger on Garret's large hand.

"Yes, well you should know all about that." Garret responded quickly. Dain, not accustomed to such a quick witted response being hurled at him for a change, retaliated by jabbing his finger quite viscously.

"Ouch, you bastard, that bloody hurt!"

"Good! Now hold still." He said as he picked up the kindling and held it under the now dripping finger. When he had a big enough drop, he let go of Garrets hand and placed the wood back onto the table then reached for the vile.

"What is that?" Seth asked full of amazement as he watched Dain carefully remove the cork.

"It's Ghoul venom." Dain told him. "And very potent! Those unlucky enough to be bitten contract an infection that debilitates them to the point of death at which time they rise again as a Ghoul themselves. Slayers are immune to this of course - as well as other things – but Ghoul venom is the fastest acting. It will tell us for sure if you are one of us or not. Watch what happens when I add it to Garrets blood."

Seth watched as he did this, expecting something incredible to happen, but nothing did. The yellowish drop simply rolled off the bubble of blood and pooled beside it. "Nothing happened!" He said disappointed by this.

"No, because he is immune, but watch this. Isabella…." He said reaching for her hand next. She held it out to him reluctantly at first, fearing he'd jab her as he did Garret, but he was much gentler with her, only piercing the skin enough to cause a small bubble to rise. He then held her finger over the kindling and squeezed till the drop was large enough then went for the vile. Immediately upon contact her blood began to bubble and blacken.

"Blimey." Auntie said, astounded by this.

"Bloody hell." Seth said astounded himself, making the men at the table laugh.

"Seth!"

"Sorry Auntie. I did not mean to curse, it's just…what do you suppose it would do to my blood?"

"Give me your hand and let us find out." Dain said curious of this too.

Seth reached his hand over without hesitation and let his finger be pricked without as much as a peep. Then as was done with Isabella, Dain squeezed a drop onto the kindling then once again grabbed the vile and took in a deep breath. "Are we ready?" He asked Dorian, but it was everyone who responded as they drew in closer to watch as Dain tipped the vile over carefully and produced a small drop of venom that seemed to cling mockingly before finally falling.

Nothing happened. Not a bubble or a sizzle, or a change in color – though it did seem to blend with Seth's blood as opposed to rolling over the top and pooling beside it like Garret's had done.

"There you have it." Dain said at last.

"So I am a slayer then?" Seth asked.

"You are a slayer." Dain confirmed as he got up with the piece of kindling to toss it into the fire. As soon as his fingers left it he saw the drop of Seth's blood run into the putrid blackened result that was Isabella's and before his very eyes changed it back to red. "Whoa." He said taking a double take but by then it was gone.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"I thought I saw….." Dain started, about to tell her, but then thought better of it. "Nothing." He said as he came back to the table and sat down. "So, what should we do now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorian practically stormed out of the cottage and headed through the trees on foot.

"Where are you going?" Dain asked, following him.

"I need some air!" Dorian snapped.

"You can't run from this. Not now."

"No one is running, I just need to a moment to think."

Dain chuckled. "There is nothing to think about. H's Slayer and that is that."

Dorian continued to walk a few steps further, then stopped. Seconds later he lifted his head up toward the night sky and screamed as loud as he could.

Dain walked over and stood beside him. "Are you alright?" He asked sounding oddly sympathetic, which would have been rather comforting if after Dorian nodded he did not get slugged square in the jaw.

"Ouch, bloody hell! What was that for!?

"To snap you out of it, that's what for." Dain spoke sharply with a finger pointed in his face. "You knew from the very beginning that there was a possibility he would inherit this. Now here is comes to pass and you act like this."

"You just don't understand, Dain. I never wanted this for him...I wanted…"

"You wanted better. Yes, I know this. You've been saying it since you learned of his birth, but you have no control over what is to be and what isn't. None of us do." Dorian opened his mouth to speak, but Dain was not finished by a long shot. "And what is so wrong with being like us anyway? Being a slayer is an honorable existence. Any normal person would be elated, maybe even grateful to hand it down."

Grateful? Dorian was many things, but grateful? That was a stretch. Sure he was satisfied with what he was and what he did, he loved it in fact, but being a Slayer was no easy task. Not only did they risk their lives to rid the land of the most hideous of creatures but they also had to sacrifice a large part of which they were and what they wanted for themselves - Love, a steady home, and a normal life – none of this would ever be possible for Seth. Not now.

"I just don't know what to do." Dorian admitted.

"That's easy. We take him back to Caelan, where he belongs."

"How in the bloody hell am I going to do that? No one even knows of him. Not my Father or my Mother - when they learn what I have done…"

"We both know your Mother is going to be over the moon to hear she has a Grandchild. She's been grumbling to my own Mother about it for years. Your Father on the other hand….." Dorian looked up waiting for Dain to finish saying exactly what he knew to be true. "Remember how angry he was when he found out we snuck off to slay our first creature alone in the wilderness and nearly got eaten alive by that pack of wolves?"

"Yes."

"For this, it will be a hundred times worse." He said making Dorian roll his eyes. "But then…..Listen to me…. then he will calm down and realize that his only Son has produced for him the only Grandchild and heir he may ever know and for this reason, he will let go of any anger, doubts or misgivings and accept him as one of his own."

Dorian thought about this for a moment. Yes, his Father would definitely be angry at first, maybe more angry than he has ever seen him before, but deep down he also knew that his father loved him, though he was hard to show it, and in that love there would be forgives - maybe not before a good pounding - but certainly after and then would come acceptance.

"And also." Garret said out of the blue. He was so quiet neither of them realized he had followed till he spoke. "You get your son back."

Garret may not have been a man of many words, but when he did have something to say it was well worth listening to. Dorian grinned at the big lug and with that, he took in a deep cleansing breath.

"Feel better now?" Dorian asked as he watched him blow it out. Dorian nodded. "So it's settled then?"

"Yes." Dorian told him. "The boy goes with us."

Now all he had to do was tell Seth, which would prove harder than he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No!" Seth screamed as he hurled a wooden mug across the room. "I won't go. I don't care what you say!"

"Seth." His auntie tried to sooth him. "Please dear, listen to us. We only want what is best for you."

"Best for me? How is sending me off with this STRANGER best for me?!"

"Look I know that I am a stranger to you, but I promise you're not a stranger to me. You are my son and I care for you very much."

"Don't say that!" Seth shouted. "You don't care for me!"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't! If you cared for me I would at least know who you are!"

"I know it's hard for you to understand right now, but perhaps when you are older you will see why….." His Auntie started, but Seth rounded on her.

"Oh shut up, Auntie!" He shouted which took her and everyone one else quite by surprise. "I am tired of you always tell me this! You don't know anything!"

"Oy!" Dorian bellowed suddenly stepping between Isabella and the enraged child before him. "Don't speak to her like that. Not after all that she has done and given up for you. I am the one you are angry at, direct it at me!"

Seth watched him for the longest time as if trying to muster the guts, but by the blood that ran in his very veins, he had this in abundance. "I think your horse shit!" He shouted at him, which was even more shocking to hear - funny to Dain, who snorted laughter. "Standing here with you - a perfect stranger – expecting me to do as you command like nothing is wrong or uncomfortable! Well, kiss my ass! I won't ever do as you command!"

"Seth! How dare you speak that way to your Father?"

"No, let him say what he has to say. I deserve it. Go on lad, what else?" Dorian urged.

"You left me here so you could go and live out your life without the burden of having me around or ever knowing me. The only reason you came back is because I am one of you. If I wasn't you never would have come back for me!"

"Look, I did leave you here, and I know you think it was my way of shirking my responsibilities, but I swear on my life that is simply not the truth. I wanted to take you with me and if it had been at all possible, I would have, I promise you this, but it just wasn't an option back then, and as the years passed I just figured you were better off here away from all that I was so you could live a normal life."

"And now?"

"And now…now I've come to learn that you are in fact like me and being so, I know a normal life is simply not in your nature, and for this I am greatly pleased for now I am able to do all that I have always dreamed of – laugh with you, love you, teach you the ways of a Slayer, and pass on my knowledge."

"And what if I don't want your knowledge?" The boy asked with tears streaming down his face. "What if I want to stay here with Auntie and not be a Slayer? Do I not get a say?"

"I'm afraid not, Son. None of us do. It's what we are. I know you feel this."

Seth calmed for a moment, his breath hitching as he thought about it. It was true, he did feel it and God forgive him, a good part of him wanted to leave Auntie and their home behind and be that of which had always fascinated him, but what if…"What if I go with you and you decide not to keep me….what then?"

Dorian was very taken back by this. The idea that the child would think him capable of leaving him again or worse, discard him like rubbish was simply heartbreaking. "Listen to me." He said as he knelt down in front of him and took him by the shoulders. "You are my son. I would give my last breath for you; I would never decide not to keep you, ever."

"Do you swear?"

"I give you my solemn vow. You mean more to me than anything else in this world, and I promise that I will always and forever more, stand behind you and protect you and love you with all the strength I possess." His voice cracked at the end as his emotions too began to overtake him, which was not something he was prepared for – or use to. Dorian was one of the toughest, most unemotional beings one could ever come across, but at this moment, he needed to let go of that and tell the boy what was truly in his heart. After hearing it however, the boy dropped his head then really started to cry, which made Dorian wonder if he had said something wrong. A moment later, however and without warning, his son threw himself into his arms so hard, the force of it nearly knocked them both over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days later, Seth was in the market swiping the last apple he would ever swipe from under the nose of grumpy old Henry Gregory when he felt a sudden sharp rap to the top of his hand. A second after, his Father was standing beside him holding the apple between his own forefinger and thumb.

"Ouch!" Seth said as he looked up at him, absolutely shocked that he was able to take it off him with such blurring speed.

"Slayer's – do - not- steel." Dorian spoke slowly, and firmly.

"Did you strike me?" Seth asked in an unsteady voice as it happened much too fast for him to be sure.

"Yes, and I will do it again if I ever catch you using your gifts for such impious acts. Do you understand?"

Seth shook his head. "What does impious mean?"

"It means sinful or wicked. Do you understand now?" Seth nodded. "Good." Dorian said handing him the apple, then produced a coin from what appeared to be thin air then tossed it to Gregory who was eyeing him nervously. "Now, come, we are leaving soon and you have yet to say you're goodbyes to your Auntie."

Seth knew this. It was probably the reason he was dragging his feet to go home, or what he supposed use to be his home. Now he was heading for a new one where his Father said he could better become what nature had intended him to be, a prospect that was both exciting and frightening at the same time. He was a bit nervous to leave Clear wood. It was the only place he had ever known, and now here he was leaving it to go off with a Father he barely knew. Then there was Auntie Isabella of course. She was the only Mother he had even known, and it made him very sad to have to leave her behind like this.

"What will happen to Auntie when I'm gone?"

"As she said herself, Isabella can take care of herself, and I will continue to send her support as well so, do not worry. Your Auntie will be fine."

Dorian had no sooner spoke these words when he heard a strange snarling sound on the wind. Seth herd it too though no one else in the market seemed to. "What was that?"

All of a sudden there was an explosion of wood and stone as something smashed through the gate right in front of where Seth was standing, knocking him to the ground. A second later three emaciated creatures with putrid grey skin and large fangs came charging in snapping and snarling. Seth shot backwards with a shriek as the creature went for him first, but Dorian's sword was already in motion as he leaped forward and slashed it through the air. A second later the beast's headless, lifeless body fell to the ground at Seth's feet, which made him shriek all the more. The other two beasts came next, both with arms and claws extended, but Dorian's movement was fluid as he spun around, then flipped head over heels over the beasts and landed on his feet behind them. Seconds later, they too fell as Seth sat there on the ground amazed. Never in his life had he seen anyone fight like this - spinning, jumping, leaping, somersaulting – it was truly a sight to behold.

"Get up!" Dorian commanded as he yanked him off the ground suddenly.

"What are those things?"

"Ghouls! Now come, we must go find Dain and Garret. Stay close to me, understand! Don't let anything get between us!"

He didn't have to tell Seth twice, who latched onto him and did not let go till they reached the center of town where they found Dain and Garret running towards them with swords drawn.

"The town is under attack." Dorian spoke the obvious.

"Really? Whatever gave you that idea?" Dain asked grinning, which was unbelievable under such horrifying circumstances.

Dorian ignored this flippant remark and got to the point. "We need to get Isabella before the town is overrun. Garret, take the boy." He commanded, which made Garret pull a face. "Dain you're with me!"

"Right-o!"

"What's happening?" Seth asked feeling close to panic. "Dorian!"

"Stay close to Garret! He will keep you safe. Garret, quick as you can gather our things and meet us at the cottage with the horses, alright?" Garret nodded as Dorian then ran off ahead with Dain at his heels.

"Wait!?" Seth shouted as he ran a few steps after them, but was halted by Garret who was now shouting at him.

"No boy! This way!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorian and Dain had just reached Isabella's cottage when two beasts converged in front of them. Both reacted instantly, Dain taking the first with a flying kick and a quick swing of the blade. Dorian the other with a spin and the short blade he carried on his hip which he planted in the center of the beasts putrid grey forehead. It was at that moment that he heard the shrieking from inside the cottage that sent him running toward it. Upon entering he saw a third Ghoul kneeling over Isabella, ravenously biting and ripping at her flesh. Seeing this, caused an unexpected explosion of primal instincts to erupt from him that he never realized lurked beneath the surface. One moment he was standing there and the next he found himself slashing and stabbing the beast over and over with a speed that he himself never knew possible. When the creature was good and dead, he went over to Isabella and knelt down as she lay there gasping for air. "I'm here." He said as he ripped a piece of his cloak off and applied it firmly to her neck and shoulder to try to stop the bleeding.

"Seth?" She said as she fought against the pain.

"He's safe." He told her. "He's with Garret"

"My time has come."

"Don't say that. Just tell me what to do and I will do it."

"You know there is nothing you can to for me now." She said as she latched onto his arm. "But there is much I need to tell you." She gasped then began to cough.

"Shhh, don't try to speak." He urged as he took her head and cradled it in his hands.

"No, you must listen." She said with a shake of her head. "You need to know that he was still at his birth…Juliana….Juliana gave all that she was, all her power, all of her life force, everything to save him…leaving nothing for herself."

"What?"

"He's special. Both slayer and Witch combined…..he is the prophecy…." She said fading faster now.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"

She lifted a weakened hand and pointed towards the fireplace. "The book." she gasped. "It's all in the book."

"I don't understand." He said not knowing what she was talking about. "Isabella, I don't understand."

"In the mantle. Take it with you….know what he is….protect him." She spoke, her last words all but a whisper on her lips as she passed on suddenly with her tear filled eyes still focused on Dorian's.

"Isabella? Isabella." He said shaking her. But it was no use. She was already gone, and so with a heavy heart he reached up and closed her eyes and said a prayer in the ancient tongue of his people. He then laid her head gently down and positioned her arms peacefully across her chest. "I'm sorry I never got the chance to thank you for all that you have done. I will never forget you." He whispered in her ear then after a kiss and one last look, got up and went to the mantle to see about this book that she so desperately wanted him to find.

At first he saw nothing out of the ordinary, no loose stones, no cracks, but then his eye caught something on the side of the mantle - a small hole in the wood. So he dug out the jeweled dagger he had gotten for his son (but never had a chance to give him) and pried at it till the panel of wood fell into his hand revealing a hollowed out space which he reached inside and pulled out a leather bound book.

"Dorian!" He heard Dain call out suddenly. "Dorian, are you alright?!"

"I'm alright!" He shouted back as he tucked the book securely under his armor and walked out to find Dain standing there with a look of dismay on his face.

"Isabella?" He asked breathlessly.

Dorian shook his head.

"Auntie!" They heard Seth shout suddenly as he and Garret rode in with the other two horses in tow. Before Garret could even stop, the boy leaped to the ground and bolted for the cottage. Dorian had to run to intercept him and quickly lifted him off his feet to keep him from going inside - an action Seth fought against most viscously. "Put me down!" He cried as he struck out with both fists. "Put me down! Auntie! Auntie!"

"I'm sorry, Son." Dorian said as he pulled him hard against his chest and held him till he finally gave into the sobs that suddenly began to rack his body. "I'm so sorry."

"What do you want us to do?" Dain asked after a few moments, looking more serious than Dorian had ever seen him in all the days he had known him.

"You know what to do." Dorian said. Dain nodded, and so did Garret. "When you're finished go into town. Make sure no one else is ….." He stopped right there, not wanting to upset the boy.

"Yes Commander." Garret said sounding very official – something he resorted to when he was too emotional to handle the weight of a situation any other way than to simply do his job.

Dorian nodded once then carried Seth in the direction of his horse.

"No!" Seth screamed as he was lifted into the saddle then immediately tried to get off again before being stopped when Dorian got on behind him.

"We will meet you at the edge of the forest."

Garrett and Dain nodded the watched as they rode of then went straight toward the cottage to do their duty which was to burn all the bodies. Ghouls and anyone bitten by them were known to come back if not disposed of before night fall. Inside they saw just what had happened to their lovely host and noticed the careful placement of her body there on the floor. Dain took the flowers from the pitcher on the table then knelt down and placed them under her folded hands.

"Farewell, my lady." He spoke softly before standing and turning towards Garret who had tears streaming down his face. On a normal day this would have sent Dain into hysterics, but not this day. This day they seemed appropriate. "Come lad. Let us finish this so we can get out of this damned place."

Garret nodded his head the watched as Dain lit a torch in the Fireplace, and laid fire to a few key spots about the room. A short time later, the cottage was completely engulfed in flames. Outside, they stacked the remaining Ghouls on top of each other then set them ablaze as well before heading into town. When they got there, they found five people dead, and two injured in the attack. Of the injured, only one was actually bitten – one of the merchants from the market who sold fruit, the poor bastard. He wasn't even hurt all that bad, but it would come. By nightfall it would come.

"What should we for him?" One of the townspeople asked as they prepared leave after their work was done.

Dain leaped onto his horse the spoke bluntly. "Burn the body."


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever Dorian got a moment to himself, he took the opportunity to look inside the book he found in the mantel. It was very old he realized and in its pages he learned that there was more to Juliana and Isabella than he ever before realized - Seth too he supposed for they were all descendants of what looked to be a long lineage of great and powerful witches – Mothers, Daughters, Fathers, Sons, Brothers and Sisters as far back as the beginning of his own race. Yet unlike his race who took a position as guardians over mankind, their race was forced to hide the truth of what they were for fear of persecution - which Dorian himself had the misfortune of witnessing firsthand once. Not that it came from his kind. Slayers knew the difference between white Witches and dark ones. The Dark ones were grotesque, viscous creatures who used their powers for evil where a white Witch was a most beautiful creature who only used their power for the good and the benefit of those around them. The problem was that the Dark ones could cloak themselves as the other, making it almost impossible for common folk to tell the difference. Slayers of course were immune to this trickery as well as their magic so they only ever saw them for what they really were.

When he turned the next page, he found a small folded piece of paper tucked into the binding with Seth's name written on it. Upon opening it he realized it was an accounting of events, written in Isabella's own hand, surrounding the day of Seth's birth, which was absolutely gutting to read. Not only did it described in detail the still birth of his son but it also described how Juliana willingly gave up her life to save him. Isabella also recorded the very last words her sister ever said before leaving this world. Isabella wrote them down verbatim. They were "Tell them I love them with all my heart". He choked up when he read the word "them" and not "him", for it meant that he too was on her mind in her last moments while he was off God knew where. Feeling the weight of guilt, loss and grief, he could take no more. He folded the note back and stuck it in the binding where he found it and closed the book.

"Something wrong?" Dain asked suddenly from behind him causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Bloody hell, Dain!" He spoke with a cracking voice as he quickly wiped his eyes and jumped to his feet. "How many bloody times do I have to tell you never sneak up on me, you foolish Git?! Are you trying to get yourself killed! You scared the shit out of me!"

Dain looked at him, his head drawn back in surprise. "Well I'm sorry if my presence has caused you such emotional distress my Liege, but I did not sneak up on you. I called out to you three times in fact. What else am I to do to get your attention, sing and dance? What the devil are you reading in that book that always has you so engrossed anyway?"

"It's nothing." He snapped as he tucked it back under his armor. "Just something Isabella gave me…..for Seth."

"Ah, well I hope in it is a list of instructions because you are certainly going to need them with that one." Dain spoke sneeringly as he tossed the arm load of wood he was carrying onto the ground at Dorian's feet.

"Where is the lad anyway?"

"Bugger if I know. He was walking along the river pissing about the last I saw him."

"The river? Alone?"

"Yes alone, which is how he prefers it if you haven't noticed."

"For the love of God, does no one listen to a word I say?" He asked. "I said I did not want him left alone."

"Then perhaps you should better take care of YOUR responsibility!"

"Uhh." Dorian said with a great roll of his eyes. "Why is it that any mention of my son brings us to this place. I know he is my responsibility, alright."

"Yes, and YOUR problem to deal with, if you could manage to grow the bullocks for the task."

"Bloody hell, why are you so angry?"

"Because I am sick to death of this arrangement, that's why."

"What arrangement? You mean having Seth with us?"

"Yes!"

"Dain, he is my son, what do you expect me to do? Leave him behind because you dislike children?"

"I do not dislike children!" Dain snarled through clenched teeth as he stepped forward with his finger pointed high. "What I hate is the way you are handling things – letting him run about to do as he pleases, barking orders at us as if our only occupation was to grant his every whim and want and all while you just stand there."

Dorian was not about to have this conversation again. "Look. I already told you. We can't just rip him out of one life and throw him into a new one just like that and expect that all will be well. It is going to be an adjustment for all of us."

"I know this, but Dorian…."

"Enough already, alright!" Dorian snapped as he started for the river to find his son. "Just build the bloody fire. That's an order!"

XXXXXXXXX

Seth was sitting on a rock down river from where they made camp, looking up at the moon and thinking of how swiftly his life had changed. One moment he was a happy child celebrating his birthday in the small town that was his home and the next he was mourning the great loss of his Auntie while traveling with a father he did not know, heading toward a land he had never seen. He formed a picture in his mind from his Fathers descriptions of course but he had no real idea of what to expect. Only that it was a vast stronghold which was hidden and nearly impossible to find if you did not first know where to look and that it was the home to the entire Slayer population. Of course, this brought on even more questions, but his Father simply said, he'd find out when he got there. Not that this eased his mind any, especially with the knowledge that his existence thus far was such a well-kept secret? He had no idea what the reaction would be when the truth came out, or how he would be treated.

"Seth!" He heard his Father call out suddenly.

"Here." He called back with a groan and a roll of his eyes.

Moments later his Father walked through the trees. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." He said. "What are you doing so far from camp?"

"Nothing. Just exploring."

"Yes, well you had me worried."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just no more of this wondering off without telling anyone where you are going, in fact, no more going off alone period. It's too dangerous with all the cut throats and creatures lurking about." Seth looked around at the peacefulness that surrounded them looking very humored. "Well maybe not right at this very moment, but situations arise when you least expect it, and I can't protect you if I don't know where you are."

"Alright, I get it." Seth said with a little more attitude than he maybe should have, but he was getting a tad bit annoyed with this man's many rules - Don't ride too far ahead; Don't dawdle too far behind; Don't touch this; Don't eat that; wake up; Go to sleep; No going off alone – It was exhausting.

"Look, I know you are used to running about as you please, and I promise as soon as we reach Caelan, I will loosen the reins, but out here on the road, you need to mind what I say."

"Fine." Seth groaned as he got up and stepped around the giant worrywart, very nearly bumping him, but still careful not to as he was not yet sure where his limits were with the man on that front. So far insolence and cheek were his biggest weapons, all to which Dorian seemed pretty tolerant (or at least pretended to be). Dain and Garret had a clear problem with it though. He could hear them moaning about it often enough, which was all the more reason to keep doing it. He was not part of their ranks or under their command after all. They were under his as far as he saw things, and rightfully so being that he was the son of their Prince and high commander of the order, so they better just get use to the idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, I see you found him." Dain said trying not to look disappointed when he saw Dorian and Seth walking toward him - Seth three steps ahead with his nose in the air walking around like he owned the place, Dorian behind him looking stone faced and annoyed, but completely composed. The boy had only been in their care for a few weeks and so far he had been nothing but a big giant pain in the arse – being disrespectful and rude - especially to his Father who so far only just stood there and took it.

"Where did you run off too?" Garret asked innocently as he walked up and placed the Cook pot over the fire.

"None of your business!" The frustrating little brat snapped at him.

Garret looked at Dorian, his mouth a straight line as his eyes beckoned him to do or say something, but he did neither. He just went off to check on his horse. Seth on the other hand plopped himself down by the fire and snatched the sack of rations and began to root through it.

"Oy! What are you doing? Get out of there!" Dain snpped.

"But I'm hungry!"

"As are the rest of us, which is precisely why Garret is standing over the cook pot, now drop it. What's in there is for the trek across the plains!"

"What plains?" Seth asked with a sneer.

"The ones before the mountain on the way home now hand over the sack before I come over there and take it off you!" Dain spoke in a threatening tone that he knew the boy would not much care for, but so what. Dain was not some big stupid oaf to be toyed with and disrespected by some flippant child. He was a grown man down to his last nerve. "Did you not hear what I said?" He barked as the boy watched him carelessly, which was more than infuriating. "You have to the count of three to hand over that sack or I swear I'll…"

"What's the problem?" Dorian asked as he approached.

"He's got the sack of rations and won't give it back - though I've asked for it three bloody times!"

"Seth, give him the sack."

"No, I'm hungry!"

Dain saw a flicker of irritation cross his friend's face, which was a hopeful sight - but it was very short lived.

"Supper will be ready soon." Garret tried to intervein.

"What is it?" Seth inquired coldly.

"Rabbit stew."

"We had rabbit stew yesterday."

"And will most likely tomorrow as well." Dain informed him with a sinister grin.

"I don't want rabbit again. I want something else."

"There is nothing else." Garret spoke flatly.

"Yes there is, there's what's in this sack." Seth said grinning then went about rooting through it.

"Seth, you cannot eat what is in the sack right now." Dorian explained calmly. "The plains are very desolate, and barren, making food nearly impossible to find, so it is very important that we keep whole those rations till we need them. Do you understand?"

Seth stopped rooting a looked up at him as if thinking about this. "Yes." He said finally which got him a satisfied grin from his Father but that too was short lived as the child shrugged then went on rooting. "I don't care about the plain's I want what's in the sack."

"I said no, now give it here." Dorian said as he walked over and reached for it. Seth yanked it back to avoid this of course, which caused Dorian to stop and look harshly upon him. "Seth." He spoke in a warning tone that the child paid absolutely no mind to.

"No."

"Seth?"

"I said NO!" The boy shouted at him.

"Ah, the tantrum begins." Dain Taunted. "And here I feared his return from the lake would be unpleasant."

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Dorian shouted over both of them. "There is nothing more to discuss. Rabbit is what's for supper and that is the end of it. Now stop this and hand over the sack." He commanded. The last part with a slightly raised voice.

"Fine! Have the bloody thing!" Seth shouted then threw it at him, sending it over the flames and barely avoiding upsetting the cook pot before it hit Dain in the chest, then spilling out all over the ground.

"Why you little…." Dain snarled and she took a few quick steps toward the little troll, prepared to throttle him, but good.

"No." Dorian said quickly stopping him with a firm hand on his chest. "Don't let him provoke you, it what he wants."

"Good, that makes both of us!" Dain shouted as he attempted to get at the boy still.

"No." Dorian spoke quickly as he continued to fend him off, which was becoming a struggle. Finally, he addressed the boy. "Seth, we seem to be low on fire wood why don't you go and collect a bit more."

"I don't want t…..." The boy started, but then quickly decided to move his feet after the exasperated look he got from his Father who was quickly approaching the end of his patients. "Fine." He snapped, as he stomped off, but not before sticking his tongue out at Dain who immediately returned fire.

"I swear that child of yours is the devil himself!" He shouted. "And you just stand there. You're not doing him any kindness by letting him get away with murder, you know. He needs discipline"

"I know this, but we need to remember everything that he's been through. He need patients, kindness and compassion."

"Compassion hell, what he needs is a right good smack, which I am willing to give him since you are not capable!"

"No you will not. Now stop this. Things will settle down once he finds his place among us."

"Oh he's found his place amongst us, alright, and that is in command with you wrapped around his little finger."

"He is not in command." Dorian snickered.

"He thinks he is - and I have had my fill of it. I am a grown man for the good lord sake, not a door mat for that brat to wipe his feet on."

"No you are not, and for him having treated you as such, I apologize." Dain shook his head unconvinced. "No, honestly, I'm sorry for his behavior and I plan to have a very long conversation with him about it just as soon as he gets back."

"Oh that will show him who is boss!" Dain snapped at him as he jerked himself free of Dorian's grasp then stormed off before saying something he might regret.

XXXXXXXXXX

Supper was eaten in silence, which was a welcomed relief in Dorian's eyes for as much drama he had endured over the last few days, but now everyone was angry which was not what he wanted either.

"You know Blackwell is just four or five kilometers to the east, maybe we could take a short detour from our trek to go there and have a look around, maybe pick up a few supplies." He said, thinking this would do them all some good.

"Oh, could we?" Seth asked, perking up suddenly excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Dorian said happy to see a smile on the boy's face for once. He then looked to Dain and Garret, who were not so enthused. "What about you two? I'm sure you two are about gagging for a pint by now, huh?"

Garret forced an awkward grin, but Dain's expression did not change at all. In fact, he looked even more annoyed if that were at all possible. "What and add another day to this already unbearable trek. Sod that." He spoke coldly.

"You don't want to go to town?" Dorian inquired, quite taken back by this. Not only was Dain usually very excited about such a detour, it was usually him trying to convince everyone to take it, not the other way around.

"No I do not, at least not in my current mood as anything of entertainment value would surely be lost on me at this point."

"Alright well…Surely there must be something that can be done to better this mood of yours?" Dorian asked trying to remedy the situation.

"Nope, there isn't."

"Nothing at all?"

"No, not unless…..." Dain started, but then stopped abruptly.

"Unless what."

"Nothing, it will never happen, so best not to mention it at all."

"No, please, tell us what you were about to say." Dorian urged. "What can be done?"

"How about an apology."

"I've apologized to you three…"

"Not from you!" Dain snapped, then his eyes shifting to Seth. "From him!"

"Me?" Seth said pointing to himself.

"Yes you! - for your repulsive behavior and incalculable disrespect you've bestowed upon Garret and I as these days of late. And I mean a real apology followed by a most sincere promise that you will make all efforts to change your ghastly ways and straighten your act. If you do this then maybe, and I mean maybe - depending on your execution of the said apology – I would consider it."

Seth gave him a priceless look that made Garret laugh out loud. "I think he'd rather eat dirt." He said still chuckling.

"These are my terms. Take them or leave them. I care not which."

"Fine." Seth said. "I apologize."

"Not good enough. The answer is no."

Seth drew in a breath and let out a very large defeated sigh. "Alright, I'll do it….Lord Dain, I sincerely apologize for my repulsive behavior and recalcable…..

"Incalculable." All three men correct at the same time.

"….incalculable disrespect to you and also Lord Garret, and I give you my most solumest promise that I will make every effort to try and do better." He said getting a raised brow look from the Slayer using this leverage against him. "I mean I WILL do better in the future."

"Solumest?"

"I don't know the right word, but whatever it is, I give it to you. Now will you please accept my apology so we can go to Blackwell?"

Dain starred at him for a long time, letting the words linger in the air a bit before giving his response, causing the boy to look absolutely on the edge of his seat, finally he gave his answer. "Alright." He said grinning broadly.

"Yes!" Seth cheered.

"…but you better keep your promise. A slayers word is his bond, if you break it…..."

"I won't break it. I promise."

"Right then, it's settled." Dorian said, pleased to see such progress. "Now help clean this up and get ready for bed. We need to get up early if we want to get there at a decent hour, so I don't want to hear any complaints."

"Nope, none." Seth said jumping to do as he was told - which was a very unusual occurrence. Perhaps Dain was on to something with this sort of motivation and extrinsic reward – but then again, maybe not.

XXXXXXX

They got up early as planned and traveled the four kilometers out of their way to the town of Blackwell. Seth had never been anywhere outside his own town, so to see another was very exciting for him, especially being that he was amongst the infamous and respected Slayers. "Look how they look at us." He said enthralled by the many bows and curtsy's they were getting.

"Slayers are very highly respected warriors which is why it is imperative that none of us do anything to under mind this, which would mean being respectful and courteous to the towns people we come across. Never do I want to hear that you have been brazen or impolite to anyone. We are here to protect mankind, not to abuse them or cause them harm or undue tension - though Dain forgets this once in a while."

"Me? Why I will have you know that I am the epitome of discretion." He laughed. "Your Father on the other hand…"

"Oy! None of that." Dorian snapped. "Now, I'm going to so see the Master of this town to get all the politics out of the way. Seth, I want you to stay close to Dain and Garret, and obey what they tell you alright. This is a very large town and very easy to get lost in if you don't know where you are going so, no wondering off. Dain, Garret, look after him."

"Yes Mother." Dain replied making both Seth and Garret laugh. "Come lads. Let us see what trouble we can find today."

"I mean it Dain. I don't want any foolishness."

"All will be well Commander. You go and see to your Political duty and leave the fun to us."

An hour later…..

"You lost him?!" Dorian snarled as he took a sudden intimidating step towards Dain as they conversed quietly in the corridor of the Masters vast Manor.

"Well no, I wouldn't say that. It was more like he lost himself if anything else." Dain explained carefully. "I swear I don't know what happened. One moment he was there and the next he just vanished. Isn't that true of it Garret?"

"That was the way of it alright." Garret agreed. "We only looked away for a moment and when we turned back, he was just gone."

"Well, what the devil are you doing standing here then, go find him!?"

"We have been, for the last hour. This is why we came to inform you." Dain told him. "He is nowhere to be found. I think we need to alert the guard."

Dorian dropped his folded arms and immediately re-entered the great hall to speak to the Master - grumbling as he went. "How many bloody men does it take to look after one small boy…..Lord Eglington! We have a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After hearing that the Slayer's son was lost, Lord Eglington dispatched his many guards to scour the area. Of course, Dorian, Dain and Garret conducted their own search.

"Why do you suppose he does this?" Garret asked.

"Because he is a blatantly disobedient child who is hell bent on showing all of us that he will go and do as he bloody well pleases regardless of any explicit warning or instruction on our part. Why, I say we go have a pint and leave him lost. Maybe after some time alone on the streets of this town with no coin or means to speak of, he'll think twice before wondering off in the near future."

"I'll not risk my Son's safety just to teach him a lesson. I have my own plan for that when he is found!" Dorian snapped as the ever growing sense of annoyance he felt began to transform into something close to fury – maybe even panic. "Split up! I want every corner of this town checked. If you find him, take him to the guardhouse and wait. Check there every half hour till he is found."

Dain pounded his fist against the left peck of his armored chest and immediately turned left. Garret followed suit and went right.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seth had only stopped for a moment to have a look at a group of elves as they passed by – to which he could not help but stare with their pointed ears and immense beauty. He had no idea he'd ever find them living among humans, as he always heard that they much preferred their own kind, but there they were as large as you please. He turned to ask Dain and Garret what they thought of this and that is when he realized he was alone. He walked on of course, hoping to catch up to them, but they were nowhere to be seen. He searched everywhere he could think – the stables, the bath house, some place called a brothel where a woman told him to come back when he grew facial hair, then tossed him immediately out He then came across a place called the Emerald Elk Tavern. Thinking they were most likely having a pint or two by then, he went in to see if he could find them.

"You boy!" A man behind the bar shouted at him suddenly. "We do not serve children in here, not unless they have the coin, which I doubt you do, now out!"

"But I am looking for someone?"

"I don't care what you're doing. Now scat before I decide to get violent." He shouted which took Seth by surprise as well as made him angry.

"Blow it out your arse, you overstuffed wind bag." Seth shouted before holding up the first two fingers of his hand at him. A gesture the man did not much chare for, and immediately gave chase. Of course, Seth was way too fast and half way down the street by the time the man got to the door, which was quite amusing. He was still laughing when he turned the corner, and found himself just outside the market which instantly caused him to forget about his search for Dain and Garret.

It was larger than the market at home by far, with twice the number of vendors selling just about anything one could think of - Weapons, clothing, jewelry, barrels of ale and mead, goats and pigs. He stopped at one stand and saw a fine tunic. It did not have a dragon symbol on it, but it was black and most importantly, his size. He felt so awkward in the one Dain had given him, as it was three sizes too big.

"How much?" He asked the woman merchant.

"Four Shillings." She told him as she looked him up and down. "And by the looks of what you are wearing, I'd say you could use it as it would better fit."

"This is my uncles." He told her, not knowing what else to call Dain. "My clothing got ripped so I must wear these togs till we get home."

"Well the shirt you can make due, but this suede…..." She said rubbing her hand down Seth's back. "This is cumbersome, is it not?"

"Very." He said as she circled around him looking at the garment. She stopped when she saw the dragon symbol.

"I've never seen such fine stitching not done by my own hand."

"I've no care for the stitching. It's awkward and it gets in the way, especially when I have to take a …" He was about to say piss, but thought better not to say such things in front of a lady, so he quickly changed his tune. "…I mean when I relieve myself."

She laughed at this. "I suppose I could alter it for you. For a price of course…..let's say one shilling."

"How long will that take?"

"I could have it for you tomorrow. I would just need to take a few measurements."

"That would be perfect."

"Good, the bargain is struck. May I help you take it off?"

"Oh no." Seth said as he bent in half and simply let it slip up his back and over his head.

"Oh." She giggled. "It's much larger than I thought."

After she took her measurements, Seth was off again walking through the market down the many isles of merchandise looking at everything when out of nowhere a large finely dressed man bumped into him and knocked him backwards into the dirt. "UH, bloody hell…" Seth bulked as he dragged himself back up.

"Do not wag your filthy tongue at me you little tramp. Why don't you watch where you're going!"

"You bumped me you daft bastard."

"Why you little….." The man snarled as he raised his fist suddenly as if the backhand him.

Seth ducked of course and got the hell out of there as the pompous wind bag shouted insults at his back. Seth retaliated by showing the man the first two fingers of his right hand as he did the man at the tavern then walked away. As he went he looked down at himself and realized just what a mess he was, caked in mud and filth. He tried to brush some of it off, but this only made things worse, so he just left it, which was fine he supposed, but now he really did look like a tramp. At least with the Dragon tunic - regardless of how oversized - people recognized the symbol and respected it, but not now. Now he was just some faceless vagabond child walking around for everyone to look down upon, which proved very true when he stopped in front of a stand of jewelry and trinkets to look at something that caught his eye - a pewter rope bracelet with a Dragon head on each opened end.

"Move on!" An old man shouted in a harsh tone. "There will be no charity here."

"I'm not looking for charity." Seth informed him. "I'm just looking."

"Yes, well unless you've the coin, which I doubt you do, best to move on and look somewhere else." Then old man snapped. "I've no time to deal with beggars."

"I'm no beggar." Seth snapped at the old man who came limping over to him.

"Maybe not, but I know a penniless boy when I see one, now put the bracelet back where you found it less I call the guards!"

"Alright, alright there." Seth said placing the bracelet back on the table so the man could see. "I put it back, happy now?"

"Yes, now be gone with you." The old fart barked, sounding very much of grumpy old Henry Gregory back in Clearwood.

Thinking of Henry, he was reminded of how he used to nick what he wanted right under the old coot's nose without being seen, which made him wonder if he still could. Of course, his Fathers words popped into his head also. "Slayers do not steel" He had told him emphasizing his point with a stinging slap to the top of Seth's hand. He wondered what the consequences would be if he got caught this time – IF being the part in question. He always managed it before without a hitch, so he thought, why not. And just like that, his hand shot forward and back right under the man nose without notice.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I said be gone." The merchant snapped as Seth stood there looking up at him trying to look innocent then simply bowed and walked away with the merchant none the wiser.

His plan then was to get as far from there as he could before the Merchant realized the trinket was missing, but when he rounded the corner however, he ran smack into something that nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Oh!" He cried as looked up into the warm hazel eyes of a very a beautiful woman with long light auburn hair that curled all around her face.

"I'm so sorry." They both spoke in unison. "Are you okay? Yes!"

She laughed. "You first. Are you alright?"

"No." He said feeling very strange suddenly. "I mean no, I am not injured. Are you?"

"No, I am not injured. Just surprised is all. Serves me right for being is such a hurry going around a blind corner without looking." She said as she bent down and retrieved her basket of apples which were now spilled out onto the ground. Seth bent down to help her, his hands gripping one of them. They were beautiful green apples, large and hard and ripe. Better than any apple Gregory ever grew.

"They are lovely." He said as he held it out to here.

"Thank you. I grow them myself. They are very sweet too. Take a bite and see for yourself." Seth did and it was absolutely delicious.

"It's very nice. Thank you."

"Of course." She said kindly as they both stood there looking at each other. "Well." She said finally. "I'd better get to the market if I want to sell anything today."

"Oh right. Sorry." Seth said as he stepped aside to let her pass. "Oh and thank you for the apple."

"You are welcome…..?" She said lingering over the question.

"Seth. My name is Seth."

"Well Seth, it was lovely running into you. Literally. My name is Rochelle, and I hope you have a lovely remainder of your day."

"You as well Rochelle." He said as he watched her go about her business, which made him think that he should probably go about his own and find Dain and Garret before he got into too much trouble, only the moment he turned to do so, he found himself completely surrounded by guards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dain and Garret didn't find anyone but each other in their search for the lad. "For the lord sake, where do you think he's gone?!" Dain shouted completely frustrated.

"I don't know. Perhaps we should check back with the guards.

"Speaking of Guards…" Dain said pointing to a group of them walked past, and seized by the arms between two of them who do you suppose they had with them?

"They found him!" Dain shouted with great relief as he ran after them. "Wait! Wait! Stop!"

The guards stopped. "Ah lord Dain." The Captain said. "Any luck with your search of your boy?"

Dain looked at him confused. "Well no, but it seems you have."

It was the Captain's turn to look confused now. "We have what?"

"Found the boy."

"No I am sorry but we haven't.

Dain looked to Garret for some help. "Wait, am I hallucinating, or do you see him too?" Garret nodded.

"See who?" The captain asked.

Dain laughed thinking he was taking the piss. "Why Dorian's son of course."

"This is the Commander's son?"

"Yes." Dain chuckled, astonished by the thickness of this man's daft head. "Isn't that why you've got him seized in the grip of your guards?"

"He is seized in the grip of my guards because he is under arrest for stealing in the market. We had no idea he was who you say."

Dain thought he heard wrong. "Wait, go back. What did you just say? He is what for doing what?"

The Captain repeated himself. "Under arrest, for stealing in the market."

"That's what I thought you said." Dain said with wide disbelieving eyes. "Are you sure though, I mean surely there must be some kind of mistake.

"There is no mistake. The merchant pointed him out and upon our search, we found the trinket in his possession."

"Oh, this is not good." Garret said shaking his head. "The Commander is going to lose his mind."

"Can I speak to him?"

"Of course." The Captain said and walked him over to where the Guards were holding the boy.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Dain asked with both fists perched upon his hips. The boy did not lift his eyes from the ground, much less answer. "Stealing in the bleeding market?!"

"I'm sorry." Seth whispered.

"My arse you're sorry!" Dain shouted at him suddenly making him jump. "Do you know how infuriated your Father is going to be when I tell him what you've done and that he must go get his Son from jail?"

"Well hold on a moment." The Captain spoke in a low tone as he stepped in closer. "There may be something that can be done if perhaps, let's say, the trinket was paid for and maybe some sort of restitution paid, may convinced the merchant to drop the charges – considering who the boy is."

Dain immediately pulled a sack of coil out from under his armor and slammed it against Garret's chest as he leaned forward and spoke quietly. "Take this. Do whatever it takes. I am going to go find Dorian and I will meet you back at the Guardhouse." He said about to walk away, but then stopped and came back. "Oh and Garret, do not take no for an answer."

"Consider it done." Garret said.

"I will go with him in case there is any further need of convincing, but it should not be a problem." The Captain said with a firm nod of his head. "Tell Lord Dorian not to worry."

"I'll try." Dain said with a comical roll of his eyes, then ran off to begin his second search of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorian's search led him all over the main street through the center of town where he came upon the Emerald Elk Tavern. Thinking of the emerald dagger that had led him to finding the boy the first time, he thought it a good omen and immediately went in to have a look inside to see if anyone had seen him.

It was a quaint place with tall dark wooden beamed ceilings and walls supported by beautify carved pillars atop a light cobbled stone floor. It was very crowded, with the chatter loud at first, but then abruptly silenced when every patron turned to have a look at him.

"What'll you have?" The man behind the bar snapped rudely as the chatter picked up again.

"Afternoon sir, I am looking for a boy who may have come this way….." He started, but was cut off.

"I care not what you are looking for, Slayer. I asked what you'll have?"

"I'll have an answer." Dorian spoke in an even tone as he continued by gestured with a hand just above his waist. "He stands about this tall, has blond hair, and my eyes, last wearing an oversized shirt and tunic with a dragon symbol stitched on the front."

"Mayhap I have and mayhap I haven't, but regardless, this is a place of business, not nursery for runaways of your kind. Now either order a drink or piss off."

Dorian, who's demeanor was usually always very calm and collect - especially in the public eye - reacted in an instant. One moment he was standing still looking peaceful and the next, he had the belligerent git by the throat in one hand and his arm twisted the wrong direction in the other - which again got the immediate attention of every patron in the place. "I do not know who it is you believe yourself to be addressing, but my name is Commander Dorian Lothar of the great Caelan Slayers and I am looking for my son who has gone missing and I am asking if you have seen him." Dorian spoke in a low dangerous tone that got the man's jaw flapping.

"I – I - I may have s-s-seen a boy like that." He spoke through obvious intense fear and pain as more pressure was applied to his twisted arm. "I took notice of the symbol you mentioned."

"Where?"

When the man did not answer right off, Dorian twisted and squeezed harder. "I asked where." He growled, giving the man a warning look to emphasize that his patients were dangerously wearing thin.

"Oh! What are you doing?!" A woman began shrieking as she rushed to the man's side suddenly – obviously she was his wife. "Let him go! Let him go!?"

"Not till I have an answer from this bellowing ball of puss."

"Dorian!" Came a call from the door suddenly causing him to snap his head toward the door. It was Dain, standing there with a stunned look on his face.

"Have you news?"

"Yes. I've news, but you'll have to let go of that poor bastard first." Dain told him. Dorian released the now purple faced man who immediately began to gasp and cough as he dragged in large gulps of air. "What happened to being respectful and courteous to the townspeople?"

Dorian ignored him. "What news?"

"Your son has been found."

"Uh, thank God." Dorian spoke with a great sigh of relief. "Where is he?"

"He was taken to the Guardhouse."

"Well what are we waiting for?" He said and bolted out the door. "Let's go get him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dain thought to tell Dorian what had happened on the way, but they were moving so fast, he did not get the opportunity before he found himself at the Guardhouse following as Dorian barged through the door.

"Ah, Lord Dorian, Lord Dain, there you are. I've good news. It took some convincing – as well as all your coin – but Garret convinced the Merchant to drop the charges."

"Shit." Dain spat as he threw his head back and closed his eyes against the look of his friend who was now looking at the Captain like he had three heads. "What are you talking about, charges? What charges. I'm here for my son."

The Captain eyes shift to Dain. "Have you not told him?"

"No, not yet." Dain sighed

Dorian turned his complete attention to Dain as he turned. "Tell me what?"

"I wanted to tell you before we got here, but you were moving so fast….."

"Tell me what, Dain?" He spoke in that deep warning tone.

"To tell you…..uh God, I actually fear what you will do when you hear this."

"For Fuck sake spit it out!" Dorian roared

"Alright." He said taking in a breath. "Seth was arrested."

"Arrested!" Dorian shouted as he stepped forward with deeply drawn brows. "What do you mean arrested. What for?"

"Thieving in the market." The Captain interjected.

"Thieving in the market?!"

"Yes, but there is nothing to worry about, as you heard, everything has been rectified."

"Rectified? I think you mean paid off!"

"Rectified, paid off, what the difference?" Dain asked with a chuckle

"What's the difference?" Dorian asked taking a sudden intimidating step toward him. Dain actually thought to take a step back, but his many years of experience prevented him from showing fear. "We are Slayers for God sake. Our honor means everything. We do not use our status to avoid justice. We face our problems and we atone for our mistakes, we do not PAY people off!" Dorian snarled at him.

"Lord Dorian, I assure you, in no way was this transaction a payoff to avoid justice. It was a merely to pay retribution for what the lad had done. The matter is closed now."

"With all due respect, Captain, absolutely nothing is closed as far as I am concerned." Dorian told him. "Not by a long shot."

"Well that is a matter between a Father and his Son, which is not my jurisdiction so, in the meantime, if you would care to follow me, I would be happy to accompany you to the Manor so you and he may be reunited with your son."

"The Manor?"

"Yes, the Master whisked him up there the moment he heard he was found so he could present him to you personally." He said. "Oh, and we thought the incident in the market would be better kept between us, so we made no mention of it."

Dorian nodded his head. "For that you have my gratitude but I also give you my word as a Slayer that that my son will be dealt with just as soon as I get my hands on him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth was sitting in a highbacked chair next to Lord Eglington's in front of the Hearth of his great fire place when his Father and Dain were announced into the great hall.

"Ah, Commander. We've been waiting for you." Lord Eglington spoke happily as he stood to great him with his hand extended. "I take it you've heard our most joyous news?" He said gesturing toward Seth.

Dorian shifted his eyes that way only briefly, but Seth saw the fury – hell he felt it. It was radiating off of him like heat from a fire.

"I have, and I can't tell you how grateful I am." He said as he grasped the Masters lower arm. "I am now and forever in your debt." Dorian spoke in a tone that Seth found off and slightly shaky. Not that lord Eglington or the guards could tell the difference, but Seth could, which made him even more uneasy than he already was.

"Oh, please, my good Commander, the pleasure was ours, of course. I am just thankful the end result has come to be a cheerful one." He said with a chuckle, though Seth knew not what was so cheerful about it. His Father certainly did not look cheerful to him. To the contrary, he looked on the verge of reaching across the floor and strangling Seth with his bare hands. "In fact it is my thought that such a joyous occasion should be celebrated."

"Celebrated?" Dorian repeated with a sudden burst of amusement as he looked from their plump host to Dain and Garret who were standing a short distance away.

"Well of course." Lord Eglington insisted. "Why, what better reason to rejoice. I will admit that it was already in the planning to have a small feast for you and your men this evening – Seth too of course – but considering the day's events it would be my absolute delight to hold it solely is his honor."

"His honor my arse." Dain sneered in a tone only Seth's and the Slayers finely tuned ears could pick up.

"That is very kind of you, Lord Eglington." Dorian spoke most respectfully. "But I think that we have wasted more than enough of you and your staff's time and effort as it is."

"Oh pish-posh." Lord Eglington replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You have done nothing of the sort, and I'll not take no for an answer."

Dorian dropped his head as if defeated. "Very well then." He said with a forced smile. "Then may I say it would be our honor to accept the invitation gratefully."

"Excellent!

"We would, however, like an opportunity to get ourselves cleaned up and appropriately dressed before, such a celebration."

"As I had already expected, and so I took the liberty of having the guest's suites prepared for you as well as the bath."

"Oh, well thank you." Dorian said with a bow of his head and a grin that made Seth think for the briefest of moments that maybe his Father had moved on from his anger. Of course, this was nowhere near the case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one spoke as the house mistress escorted them down the corridor of the west wing toward the guest chambers, least of all Seth who kept his eyes firmly on the floor in front of his feet.

"The Bath will be ready in a half hour." The mistress said as she gave a quick look over her shoulder at Seth's filthy clothes. "I will have Lilly come collect anything you wish to be laundered.

"That would be grand, cheers." Dorian said trying to sound pleasant, but it was much harder than he anticipated as he was too flaming furious to fake pleasantries at this point. He was too consumed with the thought of his own Son thieving in the market. Why it was all he could do not to snatch the lad up and blister his arse right there in the corridor, but he didn't want to cause any more commotion or upset then they already have for one day. So, he restrained himself.

"Here we are." The mistress told them as she stopping outside a large wooden door and opened it for them. "It's a family suite, with a common room in the center and three bedchambers around the perimeter. You and your Son will have to share, unless this is not agreeable to you. If so I can make other arrangements for more private accommodations."

"It's perfect." Dorian told her, trying not to sound as impatient as he felt.

She stepped in and, pointing to each of the bed chambers. The chamber on that side is the largest of the three if you and your Son would like to take that one."

"Yes, that one will be perfect for us, thank you."

"I am pleased to hear this." She said. "Perhaps you will want nap after your bath….I could turn down the bed if you like?"

"Unnecessary." Dorian spoke in a tone sharper than he intended.

"We will be fine." Dain said sensing Dorian's patience were beginning to unravel, and immediately stepped forward and placed his arm around her shoulder to usher her out before things erupted. "Thank you very much." He said as he quickly moved her toward the door. "We can handle things from here."

"Well if you are sure."

"Quite!" Dorian snapped.

She took a double take when she heard his tone which was immediately followed by a sudden look of concern.

"You know you are quite lovely up close." Dain said trying to get her attention back.

It worked. Her head snapped back to find him looking deeply into her eyes which cause her to look a bit perplexed, but continued to remain very professional. "Thank you, my Lord." She said. "As I said, I will call you to the bath in a half hour, and also Lilly…."

"For the laundry. Yes, that will be fine." Dain said as the got to the door and gently pushed her out of the room. "Looking forward to it. Thank you. Bye bye." And with that, shut the door in her face.

When the door closed Dorian immediately grabbed the upper part of Seth's arm and began to pull him toward their temporary bedchamber.

"Wait! What are you doing?" The boy gasped when he realized he was forcefully being moved across the floor and immediately tried to dig in his heels.

"I'm moving you into the bedchamber so I can blister your arse, that's what." Dorian snapped as he hooked an arm around his middle and lifted him off his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth was not use to a Fathers discipline. So far in all his life, only his Auntie had ever punished him, which usually consisted of a wooden spoon being applied quite vigorously the southern regions of his posterior - sometimes even on bare flesh - but it never hurt as much as it was probably meant to.

"Thieving!" His Father bellowed as he carried him over to the largest, most overstuffed bed Seth had ever seen and sat down on the edge then tossed him over his massive left thigh.

"No! Don't!" Seth shouted as he struggled to free himself, but Dorian was strong.

"I'll give you don't!" Dorian shouted back as he brought his large hand down upon both cheeks of Seth's upturned rump three times consecutively.

"Owwwch!" Seth cried out, surprise by the power behind the spanks which were nowhere near as mild as his Auntie's use to be.

"I told you before, Slayers do not steel." Dorian spoke slowly through clenched teeth as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Seth's trousers and yanked them down.

"No, Father, please!" Seth cried as he threw both hands back to cover himself, but his Father simply moved them out of the way and continued with a series of increasingly painful smacks that quickly brought tears springing into his eyes and running down his face. "Ouch! Ow! Please! Ouch! I won't do it again!" He sobbed. "I won't do it again!"

"No you will not!" Dorian snarled and he smacked him. "Nor will you run off, or disobey your Father either! If you do you can expect to be right bloody back over my knee, this I promise you!"

"Alright! Alright! Please stop!"

"I will stop when you've learned that THIEVING will not be tolerated!" Dorian continued.

"I've learned! Please, I've learned." Seth cried as he gave into the sobs that were beginning to wrack his body.

Dorian stopped and abruptly yanked him to his feet on the floor in front of him. Immediately Seth tried to pull away, but Dorian pulled him straight back and spoke in a very low intimidating tone, a warning that Seth would never forget. "If you ever, and I mean EVER, take another thing that does not belong to you, I swear on all that I am, I will give you a blistering that will make the one you just received seem like a pat on the bloody head. Do you hear what I am telling you?" Seth nodded his head, still unable to speak at this point, but his Father was not having any of it. He jerked him around and cracked him twice more. Once on scorched flesh and again on the hand thrown back to protect it. "I asked you a question!" He spoke through his teeth.

"Yes." Seth gasped, his face once again twisted up in pain.

"Good." Dorian snapped. "Now get your bottom in that corner and you stand there till I tell you to move!" Seth went immediately, pulling up his trousers and rubbing as he went. "I'm going to give you some time to think about the dishonor your actions have brought upon your family then I will be back to hear your apology which better be well prepared and convincing for your sake, or I promise you will go straight back over my knee. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Seth spoke in an unsteady voice as he continued to rub. "I understand."

Seemingly satisfied with this, Dorian got up and stormed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorian was surprised when he exited the room and found Dain and Garret staring at him with large eyes much like that of deer caught in light when it is dark. "What are you two bloody starring at?" He snapped as he stalked across the floor looking for a place to escape. Never in his life had he felt such a surge of emotions coursing through him at once like that - love, hate, fear, anger, sorrow, rage. He needed out, and quickly before he completely broke down, which is when he spotted the large door standing ajar across the room to what looked to be a large patio and garden. Thinking it a perfect spot to get a much-needed breath of fresh air, he went straight out where the coolness of a sudden breeze hit him square in the face. He filled his lungs with it, thankful for its presence, then closed his eyes and let his breath out slowly through parted lips. After repeating this twice more, he opened his eyes then walked over to the stone table to his left of which he sat upon the top and rested his feet on the seat. Here he drew in another deep breath as he unconsciously rubbed his slightly stinging hand against his thigh. That's when yet another emotion hit him – guilt. "Being a Father is no easy task" he recalled his own Father's words, but nothing prepared him for this. He wondered how he would get through it, especially the physical part of actually having to strike your own child, and the tears that inevitably followed. No wonder he was always given 'time to think' afterward chastisement when he was a child - it was just as much for his Fathers emotional benefit as it was for his own refection.

Dain walk out onto the patio a short time later and clear his throat.

Dorian rolled his eyes. "If you've come out here to critique my parenting skills, you can save it."

"I wasn't going to critique anything. The boy got what he deserved. I was just coming to see if you were alright, is all."

"I'm fine. I just needed a moment of quiet." He said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Well of course." Dain said as he walked over and sat on the table beside him. "Take all the time you need."

Dorian laced his fingers together and brought his head down to rest upon them as he exhaled yet another deep breath. Dain cleared his throat again and began fidgeting around like a toddler, crossing his arms, then uncrossing them, moving his feet, cracking his neck, then his fingers, then his back before sighing again, then crossing his arms once more.

"For fuck sake, Dain, I said a moment of quiet."

"Well, alright, there's no need to get sore about it. I'm only out here for you, you know – on the off chance that maybe you needed to talk."

"I'm not sore, and I don't need to talk about it. The boy did wrong and I punished him for it, end of story."

"Is that the end of it?"

"Well of course it is aside from a good talking to. I'm just giving him some time for everything to sink in."

"After thank hiding, I certainly think something would have." Dain chuckled.

"Oy!" Garret called from the door behind them. Both of them turned around. "The Mistress just came round to say the bath is ready. Are we going or what?"

Dain looked at Dorian. "You two go." Dorian told him. "Seth and I will be down after our talk."

"Fine." Dain said as he got up. "Just when you do talk to him, don't forget to mention that you love him."

"And don't forget to tell him that all is forgiven." Garret added from the doorway.

"Yes, yes, I think I know what to say to my own son, thank you very much." He said hoping that this was actually the case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth was leaning in the corner when he heard a knock at the main door. It was the maid, he could see from where he was still standing. She told Garret the bath was ready, which actually sounded good right about then. Seth was still caked in mud and grime, which was not how he wanted to attend a feast in his honor. Not that he felt so honorable at the moment. He felt terrible in fact, and not just because of the spanking – thought it did still sting a good bit. What had him feeling the worst was the idea that he brought dishonor to the only person who's opinion of him mattered most – his Father. All his life he wanted to know him. All his life he dreamed to be like him. Now here he was with him and look what he has done.

"We will see you soon." He heard Dain say as he walked back in from the patio where his Father had yet to emerge. They made eye contact. "He'll be in, in a minute." He said giving Seth a wink, but this did not make him feel any better. He still had to hand over a well thought out genuine apology if he could manage it, which he was best to try if he wanted to save himself from another trip over his Father's knee.

"What should I say?" Seth asked as he watched them walk past him on their way to the main door.

"Try saying that you are sorry. Only speak it from the heart." Garret added, and just like that they were gone, which meant that he and his Father were now alone.

Just then he heard the patio door close and then footsteps moving in his direction, but he dare not look. He just kept his face forward and his eyes focused on the corner. Dorian entered the room and immediately took a seat on the edge of the bed in the same spot had been earlier.

"Turn around." He ordered. Seth turned. "Now come here." He said pointing to the floor directly in front of him. Seth went and stood exactly where he had pointed. "Well." His Father asked as he folded his arms over his chest, making his thick muscular arms bulge. "What do you have to say me?"

Seth recalled Garrets words - Speak from the heart, he had said, so Seth imagined it having an actual voice of its own and he listened real hard, concentrating with all his might trying to make out the words it was trying to tell him. Finally, and all at once they came only they were not coming from his hearts voice, they were coming out of his own mouth – "I'm so sorry, Father." He blurted out as he threw his arms around Dorian who still sat there with folded arms. "I will never steal again! I swear it - on Auntie and my Mother - and I promise that I will never bring dishonor to our good name ever again for as long as I live. Please, please forgive me, I beg you."

Dorian grinned then unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Seth and squeezed him tight. "It's alright my son, Shh, you are forgiven. I hope you forgive me as well. I did not want to have to spank you, but as your Father it is my duty to teach you right from wrong. So you need to understand that I will so what I must. Got it?" Seth nodded. "Good, now let's put this business behind us and get you in that bath. You're a filthy bloody mess."


	3. Chapter 3

Like the overstuffed bed in the guest bed chamber, the bath was one of the largest Seth had ever seen – big enough for the four of them and possibly ten others. It was at least one and a half meters high and probably four across, lined with white cloth that came over the edges and filled with steaming water that was sprinkled with rose pedals floating on top. Lying across one end was a linen covered plank of wood with plates of bread, cheese and fruit, which by the look of it had already been gotten into by Dain and Garret who were already submerged and relaxing when Dorian and Seth entered the room.

"Ah, welcome lord Lothar and young master. My name is Lilly and I will be one of the maids serving you during your stay." Said the chamber maid as she crossed the stone floor with a tray of soaps, oils and cloths for washing and placed them on the small table on the outside of the tub between Dain and Garret.

"God day Lilly, please just call me Dorian. This is my Son Seth."

"Very well Lord Dorian and Master Seth." She said with a bow of her head and a curtsy. "You can get undressed behind the screen over there where you will find a few bath sheets for cover. Do you need help with your armor?"

"No thank you, I can manage."

"Very well." She nodded then wet about putting another tray together.

Seth seized the opportunity of her turned back to quickly strip off his filthy clothes then scurry over to the tub where he jumped over the side. The second the hot water hit his backside however he stood straight back up again. "Ah, that stings."

"Too hot?" The chamber maid asked as she spun around looking concerned. "I can add come cooler water if you…"

"No!" Dain spoke quickly. "The water is fine just as it is. The boy is just nursing the aftermath of a well spanked arse is all."

Seth's face turned even pinker than his backside.

"Dain, don't embarrass the boy." Garret protested.

"Sorry." Dain shrugged. "I didn't know it was a big secret."

"It's not but you don't have to go blabbing about it to the whole manor." Garret went on.

Dain looked very amused by this. "With all his screaming, do you think there is a person left who did not hear it for themselves?"

As those two argued, the chamber maid walked over with the second try and placed it on the table just outside the tube where Seth was standing and spoke quietly. "I have something for that too if you like."

"He will be fine." Dorian interrupted as he began to remove his armor, starting with the shoulder guards which he placed on the empty table in front of him. He then unbuckled the straps that ran down both sides of his ribs, followed by the two at his shoulders, then slipped the whole chest and back piece over his head as one and placed that too on the table leaving him in just his black shirt, trousers and boots which he sat down to remove.

"It feels so good – I could stay in here all day." Dain said.

"Me too, though I could do without all these rose pedals." Garret said as he splashed them away.

"Well at least you smell better that you did earlier, this I can tell you." Dorian said grinning as he stood and went behind the screen to remove his clothing. Moments later he came out with one of the bath sheets wrapped around his waist leaving his broad muscular upper body exposed.

"Oh here he is – mister modesty." Dain laughed.

"There is bread, cheese and fruit if you are hungry." The chamber maid told him then watched him as he went toward it.

Seth was watching him too, only he was looking at the massive tattoo that completely covering his right shoulder and arm down to his wrist. Never having seen his Father without his shirt before, Seth had no idea such a thing lurked beneath it.

"What?" Dorian asked with a full mouth as he looked down at himself.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo."

"Oh, yes. Our symbol. All three of us have some form of it somewhere."

Seth looked to Garret, who turned slightly so Seth could see his back. His covered both shoulders. "Where is yours Dain?"

"On me arm." Dain spoke softly as Dorian and Garret snickered.

"Where?" Seth asked, not seeing it.

"Here!" Dain snapped, louder this time as he pointed to what looked to be a birthmark on his well formed deltoid.

Seth squinted to make out the small tattoo which only looked to be partly done. "Why is it so small?"

Garret and Dorian snickered again. "Because he could not take the pain of the needle, that's why." Garret spoke up.

"Nor could he stay conscious on his feet." Dorian snickered harder. "How many times did he pass out?"

"I don't know. Four at least."

"Alright , alright, go on and have your fun, you bastards, but getting a tattoo is not for everyone."

"No, most of all the faint of heart."

"Can I get one?" Seth asked.

"We will talk about that when you're older, but for now let's concentrate of just getting you cleaned up. You really are a mess. What were you doing to get so filthy anyway?"

"Some big fat horse dick knocked me down in the market." Seth blurted out causing Lilly to gasp, Dain and Garret to burst out laughing, and Dorian to get annoyed.

"Seth, for goodness sake, do I need to give you a few more swats to remind you to mind your language and your manners?"

"No sir." Seth told him nervously.

"Then apologize to the lady."

"I'm sorry." Seth said to her immediately. "Sometimes I forget where I am."

"It's alright, Master Seth. I would imagine you were only repeating something you have heard from adults." She said eying the two laughing, which immediately made them straighten up, but only slightly.

"Speaking of filth, where is the tunic I leant you? Caked in mud too I suppose?"

"Oh, about that – I gave it to a woman in the market who makes clothing. She is going to alter it for me, which by the way Father will cost a shilling."

"Alter it?!" Cried Dain.

"A shilling?!" Cried Dorian."

"Yes." Seth told both of them. "It was too awkward and bulky."

"Yes, and that is because it was mine, you cheeky little dirt worm - and the only one I brought on this journey. In fact I was going to have it laundered so I could wear it to the feast tonight."

"I'm sorry, I thought you gave it to me." Seth told him.

Each of them had at least one change of clothing in their bundle, and a tunic if the need arose. Seth would have had these things and more if in the madness of the attack in Clearwood, his bundle was not left behind and burned leaving him with nothing but the clothing on his back - which were practically torn to shreds during the escape. Having nothing else Dain was good enough to give him one of the two extra shirts he had and his only tunic which was too large, but at least it kept him warm.

"Uh…..Now what I am going to wear?"

"I'm sure I can find something for you Lord Dain." Lilly spoke up. "I was just about to gather your things to take to the wash room anyway. I'll have a look around to see if I can find something that will fit you – oh and Master Seth as well, if need be."

"That would be grand." Dorian told her. "Thank you."

"Oh and what of the armor, shall I have it polished for you as well?" She asked as she gathered Dorian and Seth's clothing and addend it to the basket containing Dain and Garret's.

"Please." Dorian said with a nod.

"Of course. I will take these to get them started and then I will be back in a bit. Is there anything else I can bring you when I return?"

"No thank you."

"Yes!" Dain blurted out. "Perhaps you could muster up someone to wash my back – and maybe some of my other bits."

"Dain." Dorian spoke in warning. "Ignore him Lilly. He too sometimes forgets where he is. We are fine. Thank you."

"You are welcome of course." She said and exited the room.

"Do you have to act like a child wherever we go, your worse than Seth." Dorian scolded as he stripped off the bath sheet and got into the tub, hissing slightly against the hot water touching his chilled skin.

"No one on the planet could be worse than Seth." Dain chuckled which got him a right good splash. Of which he retaliated viscously, getting them all.

"Enough!" Dorian ordered after coming up from submerging himself then moved toward the tray with the cloths which he took one and handed it out to Seth. "Come get this and start scrubbing. Don't forget the soap." He said as he untied the cord holding his hair then took a small handful for himself to give it a good cleaning after which he dunked himself completely under to rinse it out. Seth, in the mean time gave himself a quick half hearted once over then also dunked himself. "What are you going?" Dorian asked with water running from his bearded chin. "I told you to wash up."

"I did." Seth snapped in a higher pitched voice.

"That was not washing up." Dorian said as he approached him with another cloth and another good handful of soap. "Come here."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Seth protested as he was grabbed and immediately scrubbed about his neck, chest and back. "I can wash myself!"

"If that were true I would not still see the grime." Dorian told him as he continued. When he was done the upper part of him, he let go. "There, that's better. Now get the rest of you."

Seth did as he was told, first lifting one leg up then the other. When he was good and clean he submerged himself again then relaxed for a bit, which was just about the time the door opened and a very pump, very unattractive, older woman entered the room.

"Oh bloody hell." Dain gasped when he saw her.

"May we help you madam?" Dorian asked a little surprised by her sudden visit.

"I was made to understand that one of you needs help washing." She spoke in a loud unapologetic tone.

Everyone pointed to Dain, who began stammering. "I – I –I –no, I changed my mind, I'm fine."

She stepped forward immediately, and grabbed a small bath brush off the tray next to him. "Oh, no, it is no problem Sire. I am more than happy to oblige." She said as she began scrubbing his back quite vigorously.

"Ow!"Dain shouted as he struggled to get free of her clutches while the others tried with all their might not to roar laughter - Seth of course had no self control to do this. "Bloody hell, your taking me skin off!"

"Nice and thorough." She said and she finished up. "There now - anything thing else you'd like washing my lord."

"No!" He shouted. "A thousand times no!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The great hall was filled with every Nobel in the village. Dorian recognized a few of them upon entering, but not enough to greet them by name, though they all knew his well enough as his reputation preceded him.

"Have all these people come to honor me?" Seth asked him as they stopped at the entrance to be announced.

"Sort of - mostly they've come to honor all of us." Dorian told him.

"As they should for all our kind has done for them." Dain added.

"What was done for them?"

"Years ago this place was plagued by a coven of Witches who took to stealing children and murdering the town folk. Of course this was back in the days when we were just apprentices and our Fathers the hunters. Eleven people went missing before word reached Caelan asking for our immediate assistance. A team of Slayers went in search, but it was your grandfather, Lothar, and my Father Roger, who found their lair where they were holding a small girl to be sacrificed on the day of the autumn equinox. They saved her of course, but not the ten others who were disposed of prior to her being found. I suppose they were not the right fit for the ceremony."

"Uh, that's awful." Seth gasped.

"Yes it was. Anyway, the coven was destroyed, and all the witches exterminated, but this town has never been the same since. Just the mention of a Witch is enough to send a chill up the spine of everyone single person in this place, which has proven to be very problematic when left alone to their own judgments, which is why we are relied on so heavily to make sure all is secure and well."

"Why us?"

"Because we are the only ones' who can see Witches for what they truly are."

"What do you mean?"

"He means we can see through their charms where a human cannot." Dorian told him.

"They can't see that someone is a Witch?"

"No. Not unless the witch wants them to."

"Will I be able to see?"

"Yes, and someday when you are older you two will help keep this town safe – even if it is only from themselves."

"Ah. Our honored guest as arrived." Lord Eglington shouted when he realized they were waiting at the entrance of the hall. "Everyone may I please introduce Seth Lothar, Son of Dorian Lothar and future slayer of the Caelan mountains."

Everyone began to clap and cheer when he said this, which was more than embarrassing for Dorian who did not like to be in the center of such attentions. Seth on the other hand – like Dain - was enjoying it immensely, and began to wave back at them. Not wanting him to get too full of himself, Dorian ushered him quickly across the floor to the large banquet table which was absolutely heaving with an array of food - meat and fish dishes like venison, boar, salmon and pike; savory and sweet tarts and pastries; candied fruit and cheese; and many different kinds of pottage. Dorian took the open seat on the right hand side of Lord Eglington and indicated Seth take the seat on the left. Garret sat next to him and Dain between Dorian and a lovely woman in a long elegant gown who smiled at him.

"Oh hello, my Lady. I am Dain." He said with a slight grin and a wink of his eye, which the woman ate up completely.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." Lord Eglington said, signaling a well dressed butler who in turn signaled a group of musicians who began to play immediately.

Seth tapped Garrets shoulder and asked him something he did not quite hear. "What?" He asked as he leaned an ear his way.

"I said, I don't know what to do." Seth said looking a bit overwhelmed.

Dorian smiled when Garret answered him the only thought that was on Garret's mind. "Eat."

And eat the child did, everything in sight – the sweets especially, and the more he ate, the louder and more hyper he became - laughing, singing, dancing, jumping in and out of his seat, talking nonsense - which was very entertaining in the beginning. Heartwarming too for none of them had ever seen this side of Seth before.

"He's having the time of his life." Dain told him.

"Yes he is." Dorian smiled, grateful for this fine night and the celebration of his son.

Two hours later, however, things began to turn and the behavior that was once entertaining and uplifting was now completely over the top, irritating and annoying. Not that anyone around them voiced this opinion, nor did they have too. Dorian could see for himself what was happening, and tried to settle things down of course, but the lad was unmanageable. Finally after three unheeded warnings to settle down, he decided enough was enough.

"Seth! I think it is time that you turned in for the night, lad." Dorian told him in an even tone.

"What! Why?"

"Because the day has been long and you are exhausted."

"But Father, the party is still underway I don't want to go to bed and miss it, besides it's in my honor, isn't that right Lord Eglington?"

"It is in deed."

"I'm sorry, the answer is no." Dorian said with a grin as he rose from his seat. "Come on, say your goodnights."

"No." Seth barked as he folded his arms over his chest and adopted that God awful pout on his face. "I don't want to."

"I didn't ask what you wanted only to do as I say, now get up. It is time for bed."

Seth got up alright – violently – knocking over a few goblets and his seat backwards in the process causing a few of the ladies and lords to gasp. Dorian kept his composure, of course, not wanting to make even more of a scene.

"Bloody hell here we go again!" Dain groan as he threw back the remainder of the wine in his glass. "Just when I was starting to enjoy the little mongrel's company."

"Pick- that - up- right- now." Dorian spoke his words slowly, calmly, and one at a time. Seth picked it up alright then slammed it into place. Dorian chuckled at this as he walking around to Seth's side of the table. "You must forgive my Son, Lord Eglington, I'm afraid such festivities have over stimulated his senses and his impulses."

"As can be expected of a child his age at this hour." He said which was true. Seth may have been twelve years old in human years, but in Slayer years he was only about seven or eight and though very mature in some aspects, in others he was not so much at all. "Don't give it a second thought."

Dorian turned Seth around to address their host with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Apologize to Lord Eglington for your temper." Seth did with eyes cast down to the floor. "Now say your goodnights and thank him for such a lovely feast." Seth said that too.

"You are most welcome, my lad, and don't worry, at this time of the evening the only thing you will miss will be the shameful antics of those who are intoxicated." He whispered.

"I am off to bed myself." Dorian said as he held an arm out to Lord Eglington, who took it most willingly. "Thank you so much for all you have done."

"You are most welcome my friend, may you have a peaceful night." He said and Dorian hoped he would at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth was not happy to leave the party, but on the flip side of the chastisement he received earlier that day, he did not want to risk a repeat of the same, so he allowed himself to be ushered down the corridor to their suite. "I'm not even tired." He said them promptly yawned.

"I see that." Dorian chuckled as he opened the door and held it for him. "Go straight to our chamber." He said pointing the way. Again, Seth did not argue.

The bed was already turned down and the fire going, making the room toasty and warm. Sitting on the bench at the end of the bed was a stack of garments, freshly laundered and folded, and by the pillow on one side was what looked to be a night shirt, which happened to be about Seth's size. "Here, change into this." Dorian said then sat down on the side of the bed and waited. Here he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and rubbed his calloused hands together, yawning himself.

"Are you going to bed as well?" Seth asked as he began to undress and drop everything on the floor.

"In a little while. Dain and Garret will probably close down the party, so I want to take advantage of the peace and quiet while I have it." Seth nodded as he slipped on the night shirt then climbed onto the bed and crawled past him. Dorian got up as he laid down then he covered him with the thick coverlet, and kissed him on the forehead. "I expect you to go straight to sleep, okay. No pissing about."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Good night son."

"Good night Father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorian closed the bed chamber door then went to get the book he stashed away earlier before going to the feast, then sat down to read further, only he flipped to the end this time and fingered through the pages moving forwards in search of something about the prophecy Isabella had mentioned. 'He is the prophecy' she had said, whatever that meant, but so far there was nothing about it, which scared him terribly, and not just because it was unknown to him. He was mostly scared because even if Seth was what she said, what could be done about it? Dorian was no Witch nor were his kin or his kind, and therefore who was going to help them. The Slayer part of him, no problem, but the Witch part of him, he would need the help of a….

There was a strong knock at the main entrance door suddenly. It startled him at first, but then thought it was probably just Dain and Garret or possibly even the chamber maid, so he quickly put the book back in its hidden place and opened the door. It was lord Eglington accompanied by a man Dorian did not know.

"Forgive the intrusion, Lord Dorian, but might we have a word with you?"

"Oh course, please." Dorian said stepping aside to allow them entry. "Come in."

"I do not know if you have been introduced to our good Sheriff, Thomas Hoggard."

"No I have not. It's a pleasure to meet you Sheriff Hoggard, I am Dorian Lother." He said reaching out an arm to a man about his height, though half his mass and girth. He was older looking as well, perhaps in his forties by the slight grayness of his temples, but Dorian did not know this for sure as he had trouble determining the ages of humans. The man grasped his arm and shook it with a nod of his head.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Dorian." He spoke in a flat tone.

"Again - sorry for the intrusion." Lord Eglington said. "I was going to wait till morning to discuss the matter but the good Sheriff insisted that it be tonight."

"It's fine. Please, come in and sit down." They did. "What is it that you would like to discuss?"

"Being that it is late I will get straight to the point. There is a woman of suspicion who is new to Blackwell…" He started but the Sheriff cut him off abruptly.

"….She came about twelve weeks ago and moved into one of the old cottages on the outskirts of town with a small grove where she now grows apples."

"And this is suspicious why?" Dorian asked him, not understanding.

"She came to a grove that was all but dead upon her arrival and now it is vibrant and heaving with green fruit, larger than your fist, that grew almost overnight."

"Closer to a few months." Lord Eglington corrected, which the Sheriff did not like even a little bit.

"And that is not all she does that gives us cause for concern."

"What else does she do?"

"Well for one, she's an enchantress." The Sheriff said as a matter of fact. "Why I know of at least twenty men obsessed to the point of tossing themselves off a cliff."

"Having admirers does not a Witch make." Dorian told him with a half grin touching the corners of his mouth.

"No, but this woman is different. Her beauty is second to none that I have ever seen which makes me suspect trickery – and that hair of hers, why it is the color of the devil himself."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I suspect her to be a…you know." He said as he leaned in and uttered the word in a hushed voice. "A witch."

"A Witch!" Seth shouted as he popped out from behind the door of his bed chamber.

"Oy, I thought I told you to go to bed!" Dorian snapped.

"Are you speaking of the red haired woman from the market?" Seth asked.

"Yes, that is her precisely." The Sheriff said looking startled suddenly. "How did you know this?"

"I bumped into her in the market yesterday. She gave me one of her apples. It was really quite delicious. You should try one."

"Ha, I will do nothing to give her the change to ensnare me!" He snapped. "Do you hear this my lord? The boy Slayer went straight to her. Don't you find it odd that he sensed the very woman in question without knowing anything before hand?"

"I did not sense her I merely bumped into her on the street by accident, and she was nothing but kind and sweet. You're completely wrong about her, this I can tell you straight off."

"Oh please, you are a child, what could you possibly know about witches?" The Sheriff asked with a sudden spike of irritation.

"More than you!" Seth snapped. "And I can tell you she is no more a Witch than I am."

'Oh God' Dorian thought, as he leaped from his seat and clamped a hand on his Son's shoulder. "I think I can handle things from here my son." He said as he spun him back towards the bedchamber from which he came. "I have been a Slayer for quite some time. You however have not the skill set, nor the discipline. Now off to bed with you." He emphasized his words with a solid smack to the boy's gown covered bum.

"You know I am of the opinion that children should be seen and NOT heard." The Sheriff spoke down his nose at them. Dorian ignored him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not wanting to irritate his Father further Seth went back to the chamber, but stayed behind the door to hear what was being said.

"Given our history…"The Sheriff continued. "The town's folk are scared out of their minds. Many, I fear will take matters into their own hands if something is not done with her."

"Done with her?" Dorian asked him. "What would you have done with her?"

"First, your investigation of course then after you find her guilty of witchcraft, I suggest a large flaming pit."

"You want to burn her!?" Seth cried again popping out from behind the door.

"Damn it Seth!" Dorian snapped as he turned and stalked toward him suddenly, chasing him back into the room where fled and slammed the door shut.

"Forgive me Gentlemen." He heard his Father tell them. "I will be right back." Hearing footsteps coming his way, Seth jumped into the bed and covered himself up. A second later the door opened and his Father came storming in, with his jaw set and a very determined look in his eyes. "What do I need to do to get my point across?" He hissed.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. It's just that I met this woman Father, she is not a Witch. You can't let them harm her."

"I'm not going to let them harm her, okay, especially if she is innocent, now will you please go to bed so I can deal with this madness?"

"Yes, but do you promise?"

"Of course I promise - trust me. Now, no more of this getting up. Close your eyes and go to sleep. If I have to come in again, you're going to spend the rest of the night on your stomach, do you understand?"

"Yes Father." Seth said and tried to do as he was told but it was nearly impossible.


End file.
